The Life We Make
by litlolme32
Summary: The final chapter of my Chlurry-verse. Chloe is expecting and life for the couple will be anything but ordinary, especially when there is an unseen enemy trying to break them up. This will tie up loose ends from 10 Days in Heaven. Rate strong M, AC/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :I'm sure there are going to be lots of questions, but all will be revealed in time, and I am firm believer of Happily Ever After, so don't panic and not having ever been a mother, I'm doing the best I can with the pregnancy stuff.**

00000

"So this mission isn't going to be at all easy." Oliver spoke to the room of senior heroes. "There's a facility we found just off the great barrier reef," he spoke keying up large presentation on a screen. "There's a holding facility with at least 9 heat signatures indicating prisoners."

"A seek, collect and destroy?" Bart asked. "Isn't that routine?"

"The problem is Bart is that the facility was made in the delicate ecosystem. You blow it up, and you destroy the reef. It was planned in great detail, which means that there are high level prisoners there." Chloe spoke entering the room holding a manila folder.

She moved to stand in the front of the room, A.C just smirked, he was always so proud of her, she seemed to shine brighter when she was in charge. "So, you seek, recover," she spoke. "And dismantle."

"Aren't there reeeeeaaaly big sharks in those waters?" Vic asked turning toward A.C

"Please, give me a little credit. I've asked my cousin Namor to join us, the two of us can keep the sea life out of our way."

"Is there something else you're not saying? Cause this doesn't seem like its more dangerous than what we've done before." Vic asked.

"The facility is also built on a microscopic fault line." she spoke. "Any change in pressure of the floor at the facility will cause it to trigger a self destruct." A large collective of expletives were heard. "There's a plan to the facility, sent to each of your iPhone's study it." she frowned a head ache brewing. "Study them, be ready to take off first thing in the morning, wheels up at 0600, anything else Arrow?" she asked grimacing through the pain.

"One last thing," he spoke. "This may last a while, so if there are any loose ends you need to tie up, get it done tonight. See you all in the morning." he spoke. Chloe nodded and turned and left the room, hoping against hope she could duck into somewhere quiet before she got grilled by her very over protective husband.

"Not so fast, short stuff." A.C spoke from behind her. She paused, gritting her teeth with the pain behind her eyes.

"Hi, honey." she refused to turn around.

"I've been in meetings all damn day, and all you have to say is 'Hi' when I know damn well you have another wicked headache?" he spoke resting his hands on her shoulders and massaging gently.

"I was hoping to get rid of it, before," she spoke and he turned her around.

"And in a split second you were going to do this?" he smiled. Chloe just bit her lower lip. "Come on, let's get up to our room so I can take care of you and build up some memories before I'm gone for how ever long this takes."

"Hmmm, take care of me like how?" she smiled. He leaned and kissed her and then whispered things in her ear.

"Good enough?" he asked.

"For now." she laughed. He scooped her up and carried her down the hall toward the elevator that led to the rooms.

**00000**

Namor and Chrissa sat on the spread out blanket in the park, the sun starting to set, one of her favorite times of the day.

"So this is a tricky one hmmm?" she asked, while putting her sandwich down and grabbing her sweet tea.

"Yeah, I could be gone for a week maybe more." he spoke staring at her, trying to judge her reaction.

"Just be careful ok?" she smiled at him. He leaned across the blanket to kiss her.

"I will, I have to much to live for." he smiled.

"Charmer." she smiled.

"Let's finish this and go for a swim." he spoke.

"But the water is freezing." she protested.

"I have wet suit for you, love, I want to show you something," he smiled. "Share with you more of my world."

She nodded her head and worked on finishing her sandwich.

**00000**

"How's Chloe doing?" Tom asked into the phone while he chopped up vegetables for dinner. "Well head aches are supposed to be common." he spoke. Tom was aware of the awkward silence over the phone. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"_Dad, this one is going to be sticky and I really hate leaving Chloe behind."_

"I know son, but she'll have company and comm. contact with you."

"_I know, but this is our first really big mission apart."_

"Well, for mission experience, you're ready. From one who's gone off on dangerous missions, just remember why it is you do this and what's waiting for you."

"_I know," he sighed. _

"I did too, but you get focused, tunneled, from a voice of experience, I get it. it's a trick to keep in your back pocket. I'm going to have to go soon kiddo, Atlanta is coming over for dinner."

"_I really wish that I could be more open with her, but I can't, sorry Dad."_

"It's alright kiddo. Don't worry about it, I'm not at all. You take your time, your emotions are very real and will take time to get through. I just know how I feel, and what I want. I won't put you in the middle of us, and I won't let her pressure you, I promise."

"_Thanks, again dad, you're the best."_

"Nah, go take care of that wife of yours, and good luck tomorrow."

"_I will, have a good night dad." _

"You to, kiddo." he smiled. "Good night." and hung up. Tom shook his head he would say a little prayer for the team and trust that if it got sticky he taught them well to get out of trouble.

**00000**

Chloe was treated like a Queen, bubble bath, massage, and then carried to the bed for lazy loving from her sexy husband. Laying in the cradle of his arms, in the wake of the loving made her feel delicious.

"So," she purred.

"Yes?" he spoke kissing her temple.

"You promise to be careful?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" he chuckled. "Yeah, I do, I go the same pep talk from my dad while you were in the tub."

"Good." she sighed.

"What else is on your mind gorgeous?"

"I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen." she frowned.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Chloe nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" he turned to hold her closer.

"I chalked it up to hormones." she blushed.

"Baby," he kissed her forehead. "Hormones or not, you should have told me, at least grabbing me at lunch to tell me."

"I…" she frowned. "sorry," she apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry for, just spill it ok," he kissed her forehead.

"We were back in Hawaii, at the beach for the surf competition, you won, and when I went to the awards area, there was a women there who was all over you and kissing you. The harder I tried to get to you the further you got from. She only laughed, calling me weak, she said that the son of Atlantis was her destiny and no human could carry the heir to the people. I pleaded with you screamed and then you started laughing at me too. I woke up to you laughing at me."

"Oh Chloe," he spoke and held her. "You are the strongest woman that I know, tougher than even Clark, you keep us all in line." he kissed her cheek, kissing away the tears that had began to fall. "And as a son of Atlantis, I decide who my destiny is and it's most certainly you and you are carrying my child, one made from love. I'm not interested in producing an heir, that thought has never crossed my mind. This child already has the blessing of my uncle, which is just icing on a very sweet cake. That my birth family, find you as great as I do."

"Why do you have to be so…perfect." she sniffed.

He nodded, "For you? I strive for it. But honey, one of the great things about us? We aren't perfect, and to me that's just awesome."

"I love you Orin." she whispered.

"I love you too Mrs. Orin," he grinned cheekily and waggled his eye brows. "Now, no more keeping secrets, if you have a bad dream tell me, if I'm on a mission, jot it down, writing helps to clear the conscience and then we talk when I get back." Chloe nodded.

"Okay," he smiled and Chloe rolled over to lay in the cradle of his arms.

"Now, I have to get up early, you don't take on comm. until at least 2 tomorrow, why don't you call my dad, go out, or see Lois." he whispered.

"I dunno, I may just lounge around until I take up communications."

"I would prefer you hang with someone so you won't be alone."

"Than I will call Tom, he's talked about starting me on a low impact Yoga plan." she smiled.

"Perfect, now good night goldilocks." he kissed the back of her head.

"Good night Orin," she yawned and drifted to sleep.

**00000**

Chloe woke up the next morning with a rose on her pillow. It was 8a and A.C was gone. She heard him get up, but he made her promise to stay in bed.

She called Tom and he came over and they did have a Yoga session and then she napped. She went into the computer room an hour early to get prepared. She pulled up schematics and diagrams and keyed up the team channel. She got a text from her husband, she smiled and blushed.

She put her ear piece in and waited, picking up one of her mommy and me magazines to pass the time.

"Aquaman is online." he spoke. " At drop point one to rendezvous with Roman." he spoke.

"Copy," she spoke. "Check back in in twenty." she spoke.

"Yes ma'am" he spoke and the line was clear.

In the time before Aquaman checked in again, the others came on line and put themselves in position for the dive to the underwater station.

"Aquaman with Roman," he spoke. "Diving now, radio silence." he spoke.

"Copy and good luck." she spoke.

**000000**

The station was three levels deep, at the very bottom were two cells at opposite ends of the room. In one rocking back and forth was a red headed girl that was in a straight jacket. She was rocking back and forth, clearly with drawing from medications of some sort.

Down at the other end was a tall man, or man like figure, he was also part shark, very near to a tiger shark. He also in straight jacket and all he was muttering was Maluhia, over and over and over again.

Each captive had no idea that above them that they were finally going to be free of their hell.

**0000**

"This station has been forgotten." Cyborg poke as he was logged into the computer he did a rapid down load as he couldn't stand in one place too long as the sensors would pick up a shift in the weight and trigger the self destruct mechanism.

"Alright, then we have to do this in stages. We got intel from the computer, we go back to the boat and regroup." he spoke. "We have time, we just have to avoid the self destruct mechanism." he spoke.

"Impulse you have a head count?" he asked.

"The first two floors, the original count from the recon. There is a sub level, and its heavily armed."

"Okay, then lets regroup, and get back at this at the morning." Arrow spoke. They all nodded and dove back up to the boat.

**000**

Chloe was surfing through the data that Vic obtained and found weaknesses that could easily be breached. She sent them to each iPhone. She even gave them back up access. She had one of her trainees take over so she could get a sandwich and water and go to the bathroom. When she came back the room was in total chaos.

"Jenna what the hell happened?" she yelled as she slid into her seat.

"I dunno, it was like totally quiet, and then like chaos."

"Tower to Arrow, do you copy." she spoke as she typed furiously. Chloe checked everything including a weather map and a storm that hadn't been there before was there sitting right over the boat.

**00000**

"I can't get through to Tower!" Oliver shouted as he prepared to dive into the water. The wind was going to tear their boat apart.

"We can't survive in this boat." Vic spoke. Bart was too green to even speak.

"Pack up the equipment into the containers and abandon ship." Ollie spoke.

"Bart!" he shouted. "Get yourself tanked up and get into the water." Bart nodded and did as he was directed trying not to throw up all over the place. A.C and Namor were already in the water trying to use it to keep the boat from capsizing.

Minutes later everything was tossed over board and Vic and Ollie were in the water. The wind tore the boat to shreds and it sank quickly.

"Now what?" Ollie shouted.

"We hang on, this should pass," Namor spoke. He was concentrating hard on keeping the team he adopted as his friends above water. There was something familiar and evil about the wind, it was an evil he hadn't felt since he was a child. Sirens. Now there were the one's who he stole Atlanta from in the vortex, but this darker, this was rogue. He looked around but Vic got sunk and he had to concentrate harder to keep him afloat and when he got his bearings again the touch of evil was gone making him wonder if he ever felt it at all.

**0000**

"Comm. is totally down," Chloe shouted to the newbie. "Recall Shay, she was on vacation." Chloe shouted as she typed furiously. The newbie went to another terminal and began to type into the messaging system. "And Clark," she shouted.

**0000**

In the sub basement the young woman in the straight jacket rocking back and forth, was shifting from human to blue skinned, fangs, pointy ears and dark oval eyes. "Meral" she growled. "I am siren." then back to human, "I am Mera, must find Orin." A wind whipped around her a tempest of her madness. When finally the transformations got so overwhelming she passed out and the storm in the building and outside stopped suddenly.

**00000**

"What the hell was that?" Oliver spoke.

"I have no idea." A.C spoke.

"Comm. is gone," Vic spoke.

"Any body need a hand or a boat?" A familiar voice spoke over head.

"Hey pretty lady." Ollie spoke to Shay who hovered over head.

"Can't stay out of trouble for one week?" she teased.

"Well you know." he smiled.

"You got these guys for a bit, I can get a boat." she spoke. A.C and Namor nodded.

She winked at Oliver and took off.

"Shayera to Tower, all is ok, boat was destroyed getting the back up ship." she spoke.

"Thank god." she sighed into comm.

"Now, give me 30 minutes and then they should be back on line."

"Thanks." Chloe spoke. Chloe ran her hand absently over her belly.

**00000**

After the arrival of the boat, Shay stayed with the team to help. They got dry, ate food, especially Bart and rested up for the long day ahead. A.C logged into the new com to talk to his wife briefly.

"Tower here." she spoke absently accepting the link. She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi,"

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am, it was crazy, that storm or wind what ever it was just came out of nowhere."

"I was so worried."

"Don't stress your self, baby." he frowned.

"I can't help it, I worry."

"And I love you for it, thanks for the intel on that sub level." he spoke.

"Your welcome." she smiled. "You better get some rest," she smiled. "You'll need it for tomorrow."

"I will, you rest too,"

"I will," she smiled.

"Love you." she smiled.

"I love you too." he smiled and cut the link. She sat and sighed, he was ok, she felt that he was but it was so much better to hear it personally. She did another few hours of computer work then curled up on the couch that was set up specifically for her when the missions went long. She yawned, tossed a quilt over herself and then fell asleep.

**00000**

"_He never loved you," the red head hissed._

"_No, its not true, he loves me. We got married, we're having a child." Chloe cried._

"_He'll never remember." the woman flashed to some blue skinned creature. "I can control his mind, his thoughts, you won't ever be any more than a memory he can't quite figure out,"_

"_Noooooo, please god No," Chloe shouted as the blue creature walked up to A.C as the long haired red head. She looked up into his eyes, he looked over at Chloe then back to the woman. He cupped the woman's face in his hands and kissed her gently._

"_Noooooooooooo," she shouted and cried._

"Chlooeee girl wake up!" the voice was familiar. She opened her eyes and it was Tom, with a very worried recruit at his side. She sat up and hugged her father in law like her life depended on it. "Heather can you bring in some tea?" he asked. The young girl nodded and left. "Shhh, Chloegirl, shhhhh."

"Oh Dad, it was awful," she cried.

"Shhh, try and calm down…."

"I can't….something very, very bad is going to happen." she pulled back from his hug. "I'm going to loose him, and there will be nothing I can do to stop it."


	2. Chapter 2

Heather returned with the tea and Tom made Chloe sip her cup of it to get her bearings.

"Okay, Chloe-girl, tell me what has you so upset." he asked.

"Arrow to Tower." came over the comm. Chloe moved from the couch to the computer.

"Tower, go ahead."

"Up for the morning, starting diving and rescue…"

"Copy, contact will be with Star." she spoke. Needing to go and take a shower and change clothes.

"Confirm Star? You alright?"

"I am and you had better make sure Aquaman gets that message, I AM FINE!"

"Copy, Arrow out."

"Tower out."

Chloe turned to Tom who was giving her a 'Well?' look.

"Let's go to the kitchen and talk," she spoke.

"Heather?" Chloe asked the young hero who was in the hall on the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind just babysitting the comm.?" she sighed. "If you need me just text me"

"Sure thing." she spoke. Chloe and Tom then left the room to head down to the kitchen.

"Baby girl, there is no way my son would give you up." he spoke flatly,

"I know that in my heart, but my dream was so real, so vivid," she spoke. "There was woman who was human then not, but she said she could control his mind, make me a memory,"

"Chloe." he spoke.

"I know, right? Silly? We're going to be parents, but the way she spoke to me…" she added.

"You need to write it down." he spoke.

"I know, I just….there was a darkness, an evil, in her that it was so real, he was kissing her Dad, his lips were on hers."

"Okay, okay." he spoke thinking about her words.

"I could talk to Atlanta and see if there is anything real about that woman you dreamed about. If there is something tangible to fight and not just your raging pregnancy hormones."

"Thanks Dad, I have had a lot of nightmares, that A.C and I just chalked up to hormones, I hope this one is too."

"Well, lets get you fed, and do your Yoga before you get back on comm. Get yourself centered."

"I would like that."

"I'm having dinner with Atlanta again tonight and I'll run it past her."

"Good, I would ask Namor, but he's with A.C." The took the elevator down to the kitchens to grab breakfast.

000000

By noon, the team had got the first level cleared. There were 5 meta's that were in desperate need of medical attention. Clark hadn't been able to make the initial distress call but was there to help Shay evacuate them to Star Labs. The second level was going to be a little more difficult. There were some traps for them to get through.

The next floor had 4 more meta's in holding. The team was on the boat regrouping. "Arrow to Tower." he spoke.

"Star here Arrow."

"Watchtower isn't back?"

"Ummm," the girl hesitated. "She left this morning with Aquaman's' dad and hasn't been back."

"Is she alright?" Aquaman asked over comm.

"I can send her a text."

"Please." he spoke anxious.

"Star out." she spoke and cut the link temporarily

"She was fine this morning A.C" Ollie spoke as he dug into a sandwich.

"She's had head aches and nightmares." he spoke. "Which the head aches are supposed to be sort of a normal thing with pregnancy but her nightmares have been so vivid."

"Well, Tower is stubborn to,"

"That's no joke; I swear her picture is in the dictionary under the word." A.C smiled.

"That's for sure." Vic spoke.

"Tower to Aquaman." her voice chimed through.

"We'll just go above deck and give you some time alone." Ollie spoke encouraging the boys to leave.

"Aquaman here, moving to channel 3." he spoke. Chloe did the same. "Hey," he spoke. Chloe looked tired and worried. "Now before you get into the flat denial just lay it on me. Now, what's going on?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, but you look worried, so tell me. Help me to help you." he spoke softly,

She sighed, "I had another nightmare this morning." she frowned. "I woke from a dead sleep screaming and crying."

"Princess," he spoke, "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Hey its okay, I was rescued by another Curry, Tom was here." she smiled.

"Good, was he able to help you?" Chloe nodded. "Good, good." he smiled. "You want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I'm going to loose you and there's not a damn thing I can do about it?"

"Not possible." he spoke in clear defiance.

"I know, in my heart, but this dream," she shook her head and started wiping tears. "This woman could take over your mind, make you forget me."

"Chlo." he spoke. "It won't happen." he spoke. "I have a very strong will."

"I know that, but what if it's a power you haven't faced before?" she spoke.

"Princess," he spoke. "It was just a dream." he spoke. "No one could take me from you,"

"Then I'm just an emotional blob." she sniffed.

"My cute, adorable, beautiful, vivacious, emotional blob." he smiled then yawned. "Look it's been a long day, the first victims were taken to Star City if you want to follow up with them. We hit the next floor tomorrow." he spoke.

"Okay, I've studied the schematic more and it looks like security gets tougher the more floors you go down. So the next batch must be more dangerous,"

"That must mean the third floor must be the maximum security." he spoke. "I'll pass that along. Look have some tea before bed to get you to relax." he smiled. "I also left you a little gift for you in the bathroom cabinet.

"Present?"

"Yup," he smiled.

"I love you," she smiled.

"And I love you." he yawned again, "Get some rest," he spoke.

"You too, Goodnight." she spoke.

"Goodnight," and he broke the connection. Chloe sighed and linked the comm. to her phone since the rookies were in a training session. Chloe went to their room and straight to the bathroom to the cabinet. She looked around in the cabinets until she came to the linen closet. Inside she found a stuffed Nemo and a blue velvet box. She smiled at the stuffed orange fish; she pulled him and the velvet box from the closet. She opened the box to see a charm bracelet. She found a card envelop under Nemo. Chloe opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

"I bought this for you; the charms I picked remind me of where we've been and where we're going. And I'm constantly reminded, when I get to where I'm going you are always with me. I love you.

A.C

Chloe sniffed, he was so thoughtful. She closed the box and moved from the bathroom to her bed. She needed to find peace before she could go to bed, and what better way would be to swim. She loved doing that with her husband; it would make her feel closer to him.

She changed into her swimsuit grabbed a towel and went to the pool.

0000

Namor was on the deck of the boat, staring out to see. Trying to see if he could sense the menace that had been on the wind.

"Cousin," A.C spoke.

"Orin." he smiled. "Something on your mind?" he asked as A. C sat next to him.

"I," he spoke. "It's Chloe." he spoke.

"Is everything alright?" he asked looking at his cousin.

"So far so good with the baby, she's just been having these really vivid dreams." he spoke.

"And you wonder…"

"How much is normal pregnancy and how much is it carrying the child of an Atlantean." he spoke.

"You know that we are very similar to humans physiologically."

"Yeah, but we do have some quirks, too."

"Have you thought about talking to Theoren?"

"Buddy why don't you cool the ice age with him anyway."

"Not a topic for discussion right now cousin." he spoke.

"I get it…and well she had another vivid one and I can't talk to Uncle until this is over."

"Point…well…" The wind started blowing again and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Namor closed his eyes and felt the maliciousness.

"Do you feel that?" he asked of A.C

"It's…..I can't breath." he spoke clutching his chest, "Dark," he spoke.

"Get in the water Now!" Namor spoke as he dove. A.C followed him. They swam deep into the reef, until the waters were black and the malevolence faded. They then surfaced.

"What the hell was that?" A.C asked.

"I don't know, but it's getting stronger." Namor spoke.

A.C shook his head as he hopped back into the boat, a niggling feeling of apprehension was growing bigger.

00000

Chloe was doing laps when she was met at the shallow end by Tom who was holding her towel.

"Can I buy you dinner?"

"I thought you were having dinner with Atlanta?" she asked.

"Well she canceled." he spoke.

"I asked her about your dreams and she wanted to get back home to do some research." he spoke.

"She remembers how to get there?"

"Her memory has been coming back in chunks. At least to the point that she was put into the vortex and held captive. She says going back to Atlantis is like going home, you never forget how."

"I see, well, sure, let me shower and change." she smiled. Chloe spoke stepping out of the pool and taking the towel from her father in law. "I have the comm. linked to my phone, right now there should be no major interventions required."

"Good,"

"I talked to A.C over the link too,"

"And did you tell him your dream."

"Most of it, the big stuff." she spoke.

"Chloe,"

"Well, he'll just worry, he needs to be focused."

"But he's a husband with a pregnant wife." he spoke. "And its part of the guy code to worry."

"Thanks, Dad." she smiled. "Let me shower quick and then what, over to Doug's place?" she asked.

"Sounds great." he smiled and sat at one of the tables to wait for his daughter in law.

0000

Chloe and Tom had a great dinner and he even brought over a photo album from when A.C was little. She had a great time, and was really grateful for Tom, the coolest father in law on the planet. He dropped Chloe off at the front of the tower. He had a session in the back gym, a few of the recruits were taking his defense class. Chloe wandered up to the comm. and got on a computer and began to surf, passing the time until she went to bed, which was about an hour then she went to their room, curled up with Nemo and fell asleep.

00000

The man shark knew, sensed that there were people in the upper level, knew that his freedom was coming, but he just couldn't wait. Most of the drugs had worn off, the ones controlling the animal he was, he needed the water, the feel of the oceans currents against his skin, there was a restrictor band on his back, keeping his dorsal fin from forming and it was irritating. He kept the word he kept repeating at the forefront of his mind, it was important, he just couldn't remember why.

He felt his muscles tremor, the bound strength in them dying to be released, and the teeth in his mouth itching to taste fresh food. He stood on legs that didn't feel right and began to pace, the restraints were getting annoying, more annoying than they had been. He closed his eyes, and flexed his muscles and heard the fabric rip. He flexed again and again and the fabric fell from his torso. His arms were free and so was his dorsal fin. He reached to touch his nose and gasped, it was totally alien to him in one respect and utterly familiar in the other.

The door in front of him was his key to freedom, he tore through the straight jacket like paper, he was stronger, he started charging the door, tossing his weight into the door, causing things to shift.

000000

"A.C!" Vic shouted.

A.C had been asleep on the deck under the stars, thinking about his wife. He shot up like a rocket. "What?"

"Just got recorded activity from that third level."

"What kind of activity?"

"Its not seismic but whatever it is, its big and it's trying to get out of its confinement."

AC let loose a long row of expletives and whistled for his cousin who came from the other side of the boat to join the group, "We have to head in, who knows what Lex was building in there." he spoke. "Get Tower on the comm., let her know what's going on." he spoke. "If whatever breaks out shifts the weight of that building, there is an eco disaster unlike this hemisphere has ever seen." he spoke and turned to his cousin. "Ready?"

"Stop chatting and start swimming," he spoke and dove into the water, A.C did the same.

0000

Vic went back to the computer and sent a message to Tower. Chloe was curled up against Nemo when her phone chimed. The message read urgent incoming and she sat up bolt right and slipped on her slippers and pulled up the link while she made her way to the comm. center.

"This is Tower, Go ahead," she spoke.

"Cyborg, we have an emergency, logging in the time. There is an unknown trying to break out of the lower level. Whatever it is, it's big and its angry. The facility is rocking, dangerously close to triggering one of the sensors."

"Did Roman and Aquaman go in?" she asked as she sat at her computer and began typing furiously.

"Yes," he spoke. "Impulse and Arrow are suiting up to dive shortly,."

"Thanks for letting me know, I'm up, and will be on comm. until they all surface."

"Tower." Cyborg spoke.

"Not a time for a lecture from you." she spoke. "I've eaten and rested and until he's surfaced I'm up, you got me?" she spoke.

"Copy, Cyborg out." he idled the link.

Chloe leaned back in her chair and let out a deep breath. "Little one, I know you're only the size of like a peanut right now, but don't ever forget your daddy is a hero," she spoke rubbing her belly. She wasn't sure why that needed to be said, but it felt important.

00000

A.C surfaced an hour later. "Vic was waiting on the deck he was monitoring the structure.

"That thing is seriously tipping the scales. Get Big Blue have him put a cable on the facility, that thing is nearly free, what ever it is, is going to rock the building. Namor is rapidly evacuating deck 2 we have no more time." he spoke.

"Shay can move the folks off the second floor."

"They are going to be torpedoed to the top a hundred yards from here, we have less than twenty minutes after the thing breaks out." he shouted and went back underwater.

00000

"STOP IT!" Mera shouted at the beast.

"Not a chance," the beast grumbled. " I want freedom, so close." he shouted in triumph. Warning sirens began to blare.

"Then, please get me out of here." she shouted. One final big push and the door crumbled, and the building creaked.

0000

"We're out of time cuz." A.C shouted to Namor over the comm. Namor was on the last captive, Blue had anchored the building and A.C had made his way to the bottom level, there was a huge hole in the wall, and the level was filling with water.

"Help me!" a female shouted. AC ran down the hall and toward the other cell who's door was partially removed. A.C pulled it off its hinges, entered, tossed the girl over his shoulder and ran up the stairs to the top floor. He grabbed a breathing mask for her and dodged through the door, the building started to fall apart, Superman was pulling it hard and fast out of the water, away from the reef.

"Swim!" he shouted to the girl. She didn't let go of him and watched as a piece of debris smacked him hard on the head.

A.C tried to get her to swim for safety the building started to crumble and he saw the pole before it hit him, then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here we go. I was writing today and my muse was inspired with plot! This isn't going to be short, at all as there are multiple story threads here. See if you can count them all. Just remember. I know no other way then happily ever after. Thanks for being patient here. All mistakes are my own...

"Roman status?" Chloe spoke anxiously in the comm. She had heard all hell break loose and could do nothing about it.

000

Namor was cursing up a blue streak in Atlantean. He was the first to see the beast that escaped the facility and it was huge. A huge man shark. Correction a huge man great white shark, and with its freedom it darted from the facility like a bolt of lightning. He didn't have time to process the beast, everyone had checked in every one but Orin.

000

The woman that was rescued couldn't hide her excitement. She had been rescued by Orin, the Prince of Atlantis. She put a cool hand on his unconscious chest and closed her eyes; she could see all his memories, his recent marriage and his pregnant wife. She tapped his chest with a finger and buried those memories as deeply as she could. He wouldn't remember his former life. He would remember only her, and once he claimed the throne of Atlantis than she would invite the rest of the sirens in to finally take what should have been there's hundreds of years ago.

She swam with the unconscious man; they hit the coast of Australia. She was beat, he was still out, but her future was looking very bright indeed.

0000

"Radio silence!" Namor spoke and cut the link to the Tower for everybody.

"What? Wait!" Chloe shouted. She was now effectively cut off. She rubbed her belly afraid, so afraid that her nightmares were about to come true.

0000

"Everyone has checked in but Aquaman." He told Oliver who was treading water. Superman dragged facility from the water and hucked it into space like a slingshot.

"Have you looked?"

"Of course I looked. The other problem is the beast that did this escaped. It was like a 280 9 ft. man shark." He growled.

"Wow this keeps getting better and better." Clark spoke.

"We search one more time, before we tell Chloe."

"Weren't there 2 signatures below?" Oliver asked. The hero's nodded. "Where did the other one go?" he asked. "Ok have Shay stay with the rescues, take the ones you need to take to heal, the rest will to go to Star Labs. We search, god do we search before I tell Tower." He spoke. He masked up and they all dove to find the missing team member.

0000

"I don't know dad. There was a massive shift in the facility, it all went to heck in a hand basket then Namor cut the radio." She spoke to her father in law who rushed over when she called.

He put a hand on her shoulder and leveled his gaze with hers.

"Baby girl, maybe they just can't talk right now. You don't know what's going on, don't assume the worst. Just wait for information. I will wait right here for you."

"Thanks dad."

00000

Atlanta was swimming like her life depended on it. She had a bad feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. The things that Chloe had told Tom about her nightmares sounded so familiar. She just couldn't put a finger on what it was. She needed to talk to Theoren. She had just crossed the last current before she made it into Atlantis proper when 3 streaks zoomed over and around and under her. She stopped.

The streaks did too, sirens. The sisters 3, Bera, Cimera, and Blue "Well, well, well," Blue spoke. "Look what we have here?"

"No, I spent years of my life in captivity, I won't do it again." She shouted and sent water balls at them and tried to escape. Bera caught her by the ankle and bit her solidly.

"Well then don't be a captive, join us." She hissed. Atlanta screamed at the bite then she began to change. Her skin turned blue, eyes became more almond shaped and black. She developed the signature claws of the beasts of the deep.

"Come, sisters we are missing Mera, and we need to find her." Atlanta nodded, no longer recognizable as human. They now sisters 4 swam into the deep to look for the missing.

00000000

After another hour of exhausted searching A.C was nowhere to be found and there was one prisoner missing. Oliver was below deck of the boat dreading what he had to do. His best friends' world was going to be turned upside down. He hit the comm. To reestablish connection.

"Arrow, thank god what the hell happened?" Tower asked.

"There was something very big and angry in the deeper chambers. It wanted out and unfortunately it broke out, it tipped the facility and nearly caused it a huge disaster if it wasn't for blue."

"Is everyone ok?" she asked. She saw it, the hesitation. "Arrow?" she asked again.

"No one was hurt, but we're missing one. Namor has looked, we all looked for an hour." He spoke.

"No, see you haven't said his call…"

"Aquaman is MIA."

"Nooooo." She cried. "See he promised he would be safe. He promised he would be back. He promised." The tears started to fall.

"Tower, there was another captive down there that isn't accounted for." He spoke.

"No, no. You put my husband on comm. NOW green bean."

"Tower, we will be clear here and on our way back in another 45 minutes."

"What? You're leaving him behind? BASTARD!" she yelled and pulled off the comm. and ran out of the room.

Tom was helpless to do anything. He looked at the comm. link and slid it in his ear. He looked at the shattered arrow on the screen. "You listen to me young man." He spoke in full military tone. "You all have done there what you can. She's thinking with her heart and it's broken at the moment. Job well done on getting the facility torn down without disaster. Get home, and then we plan the search."

"But sir."

"I will take care of Tower you just get everyone else home, that's an order." He smiled and Oliver nodded and cut the link. At that particular moment Tom felt every minute of his age slamming down on him at once. He closed his eyes, said a prayer and stood to go and find his daughter in law.

00000

A.C woke with a whomping head ache. He was on a beach, next to a very curvaceous red head? Something seemed off about that. "Where are we?" he spoke his mouth filled with cotton. He sat up and very nearly vomited. His head hurt.

"Well that's better than who am I?" she spoke sweetly.

"Well of course I know who I am. " He spoke standing and being hit by a wave of dizziness that dropped him to his knees. "I'm…" he took in and let out some breaths to curb the nausea. "I'm Orin." He spoke. The word whispered inside his head. "Orin of Atlantis." He spoke with more confidence.

"Very good." She smiled. "And what about me?" she asked. He looked at the band on his left hand.

"Wife?" he asked.

"I am, Mera, you're wife, and we're newlyweds." She spoke slightly hurt.

"Sorry, my memory feels fuzzy and man does my head hurt." He spoke shaking it which wasn't a good idea at all.

"It's okay. Here, rest, it's what you need and then we can talk about what happened." He nodded slightly then collapsed on his back and was out again. Mera smiled to herself. She had him, hook line and sinker and she would be heiress to Atlantis very, very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Orin woke on the beach feeling hung over. His head still hurt but it wasn't nearly as debilitating. The sun had set and the temperature had dropped. He felt warmth at his side and found the red head curled up next to him and she was fast asleep. He took a moment to study her, she was pretty, stacked and this was his wife? He wished he could remember her. Wasn't it a fact that he needed to remember? Getting married? He closed his eyes and had a vague vision hit him of his uncle at a beach performing a ceremony. That had to be it; it had to be her, "Mera." He spoke her name to try it out on his lips and to wake her. They needed food and shelter, a night on the beach wasn't a good way to treat his wife.

"Orin?" she spoke and stretched rolling on top of him. He blushed, this intimacy should have aroused him, but it only felt awkward. She kissed his cheek, closing her eyes to push his memories deeper, but they were blocked to even her. "Don't you find me attractive?" she pouted.

"Sorry honey, it's not that, my head still hurts and things are pretty foggy." He spoke sitting up and gently setting her aside.

"I understand are you hungry?" she asked as she heard his stomach growl. He blushed and nodded. "Shall we go get it from the ocean?"

"You?" he asked confused.

"A child of the ocean just like you, that's what attracted you to me, how similar we are." She smiled.

"Well then let's go eat." He smiled standing up and holding a hand out to her. She took it and smiled feeling her grip on him tighten.

00000

Tom had an ear and palm pressed to his sons' door. He heard Chloe sob and new she needed time, space. He sighed, he also knew the team would be back soon and they needed his attention to. He wished Atlanta were with him to help divide and concur. He turned from the door to head back down to the debrief room to greet the team, as he walked down the hall he pulled out his cell phone and called the house and the machine picked up.

"Attie? You home? Honey please pick up…we have a problem, its A.C call me on my cell when you hear this, please." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

00000000

"Freedom." The beast thought, no more bars, no more strikes with needles, no more pain. "Remember," Also crossed the memory. What it couldn't be sure but it was important. "Maluhia," was the other word that seemed foreign and familiar. It was suddenly distracted by an intriguing and delectable smell, there was blood in the water, an injured animal, and it was hungry. It changed course heading toward a meal.

000000

Namor had separated from the team as they got closer to the coat, there was someone he needed to see to talk to before he acted on his most basic instincts and that was to strap on the sheath and dagger that was his birth right, and become the hunter he was trained to be. His cousin couldn't be gone, something wasn't right and he needed to find out what. After changing in to some jeans, a t shirt, and flip flops he made his way into the small town house complex and to the door of his fiancé. He knocked only once and the door opened, she was in sleep shorts and a t shirt. She saw him and pulled him into her home wrapping her arms around him.

"Chriss," he purred shaking his head. "This is exactly what I needed." He kissed her cheek and scooped her up and carried her to the sofa.

"What?" she spoke sittling on his lap and looking into his face.

"I don't ever want to see fear of me on your face," he spoke cryptically.

"Honey," she spoke. "I love you, I can't ever be afraid of you. What is all this about? Why are you back so soon? Something happened?" she turned and straddled his lap. He nodded.

"It's Orin." He spoke. "He went missing during the mission, no sign of him, and no contact."

"That's not all is it?" she pried. He kissed her and chuckled.

"Not by a long shot." He cupped her face. "During the mission, I felt an evil but it was just out of reach to identify." He shook his head. "So many things on this mission were off, and not from the team perspective, it was more from the ocean. The victims in the lab, well there were 2 heavily guarded ones and one I know escaped the other unaccounted for,"

"And you need to be him again don't you?" she asked studying his face. He looked at her blankly. "Namor, the Hunter. One who carries the knife of the chosen?"

"The one that was a complete ass to you." He frowned.

"The one that I accept as he is." She smiled. "Too love you isn't to only love part of you. And it's a little strange that you think of that side of yourself as someone different entirely." She moved off his lap and went to the bed room. He only followed. He watched as she opened the chest at the foot of bed and pulled a teal cloth covered package and handed it to him. "Namor the Hunter, the fiancé, the best friend, the lover, are all the same to me, maybe it's time you see them as one too?"

"What in the world would I do without you?" he reached with his free hand and pulled her into his body.

She smiled, "Live a lonely and sad, sad, existence?" He kissed her warmly.

"Come with me to the Tower." He spoke. She blushed.

"Really?"

"For me to see those aspects of me as one, it's time that you have access to all of my life."

"And you know who will be ok with me popping by?" she grimaced.

"Too bad if he isn't." He smiled. She just laughed and pulled back from him to go and get changed.

0000000

Oliver sat in the locker room; the rest of the team gave him wide berth clearing out quickly. He shook his head in self-disgust.

"A penny for the thoughts?" the feminine voice resonated through the locker room. Ollie looked up to see Shay dressed in cut offs and a sweat shirt.

"Shay," he protested.

"Relax, it's just us." She frowned at the wall he was putting up.

"What the F#$ was I thinking when i thought that I could lead this team?" He railed as he pulled off his vest and undershirt." Shay watched as the weight of the world was crushing the man she had fallen in love with and it broke her heart. She knew that she was walking a slippery slope but ages of experience told her that what she was about to do would be painful, but for his own good.

"It's about bloody time you say that." She spoke as she entered further into the room. He turned to look at her sharply. "I mean really you are only a liability Green Bean. Not to call a spade a spade, but spade you stick out like a ….green thumb." She scowled. "Do you know how much more we could get accomplished if we didn't have to look after your pathetic ass?" she asked.

"Pathetic ass huh?" he spun and stared her in the eye. "I have been fighting this damned fight for years, living a double life, trying not to leak one into the other do you know how freaking tough that is? To walk among those selfish bastards who care only for the next million and not the world around them? To fight for injustice without thanks?"

"Is that what this is about, gratitude? Well hell, thank you very much, now go back to your day job."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you?" she spoke now nose to nose with him. "Why..are..you?" she emphasized, tears streaming down her face. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"To not ever see that look on the face of someone I care about. And to see the pain on Tower's face, that I…." his voice cracked. "I failed my best friends." He shook his head.

"And for all the years, and all the missions, you haven't had to face this." She whispered. "You are exactly what this team needs, who this team needs. You are the one that leads; they follow willingly wherever you go. Going down this pity trail is somewhere you don't want them to follow."

"Shay," he whispered, his hands moving to her shoulders.

"No don't Shay me." She quirked a smile. "I love you Ollie," she smiled at the look of wonder on his face. "I won't let you sink, not when you have so many including me counting on you."

"You love me?" he grinned.

"Yeah, but."

He stepped into her personal space and kissed her for all he was worth. She wrapped her arms around him, drowning in his passion. He pulled back. "No buts, I love you too." He spoke kissing the tip of her nose. "Thanks for reminding me of what's important." She was still flushed from his kiss. He tipped her head up with a finger. "And I'm going to need to borrow some of that strength of yours to face Tower." He frowned.

"You got it," she smiled. "Now, hurry up and shower and change, I'll meet you upstairs." He nodded and turned as she turned and left the locker room.

0000000

Chloe lay on her side clutching A.C's pillow. Her eyes were all cried out. She didn't want to face anyone, didn't want to talk to anyone, she felt, she didn't know what to feel. He was missing, left behind. She wanted to scream, to hit someone or something, then she felt a gentle nudge from within, and that brought only more tears, ones she didn't think had left. Was he dead? Would she know? She rubbed her hands on her belly, needing to feel physically close to her husband as she drifted off in her own heart ache.

000000

Tom sat on the table in the front of the room. He wore a naval t-shirt and fatigues and duty boots. He sat staring as the team slowly made their way into the room, all of them hang dog in expression, each avoiding his gaze. Namor came into the room hand in hand with Chrissa. Tom saw the couple and smiled.

"Chrissa." He spoke and hopped off the table to approach her and pulled her into a hug.

"Mr. Curry."

"Please, I'm Tom." He smiled and then he turned slightly to face Namor who held his head high waiting for whatever was coming from Orin's father. "At ease," he spoke. "Have a seat, we are waiting for 2 then we start." He spoke as he turned and went back to his post sitting on the desk. Namor turned to Chrissa and smiled. She just winked at him. He led her to a seat and then sat down next to her. Ollie and Shay were the last to enter, entering hand in hand hanging to the back of the room.

"Oliver." Tom spoke. It was a gentle but firm request to move to the front of the room. Oliver sighed and did, Shay not letting go of his hand. He looked over at her and smiled she just bumped his arm teasingly. "Now," Tom spoke. "I see the looks on your faces; I've seen it more times in my life than I care to admit. The look of loss." He paused as he now fully had their attention. "But something isn't right here. My son wouldn't willingly leave his wife, his baby or even you his team. I played back the tape, something isn't right." He turned to Oliver. "You all did EVERYTHING right. From a tactical standpoint, there was no loss of life nor was there a catastrophic disaster,"

"But Fish Stick isn't here and Liscious isn't either." Bart spoke.

"I know B, I know." Oliver spoke and turned to Tom. "But we need to do what we do best."

"If we did it best A.C would still be here." Vic piped in.

"And you have a building full of newbies that hinge their hope on what you folks do on a daily basis, if you give up what do they have?" Tom asked. "A.C believes in you, I sure as heck do. Break it all down and figure it out. That's what you do best." He spoke. "I have had a long career and you folks are some of the finest I have ever worked with, I trust you with my life, my son's life and the life of the woman carrying my grandchild." He spoke. "This may be a more personal mission, but it is a mission, bring him home." They all looked at the Coast Guard Officer in awe.

"And I know I felt evil out there. It was like a hint on the air and in the sea." Namor spoke. "Not long ago, I was biased by my prejudice of the surface world. I was raised pure Atlantean from a warrior clan. I was trained fiercely to hone skills that….well left me feeling superior to everyone." He turned to Chrissa and shook his head. "It took A.C to essentially pull my head out of my ass to….." he paused realizing he was on a tangent. "Look I need to use those skills again, reach a place inside of me that is more primal, arrogant, to find this evil. I share this with you because you are A.C's family, my family. He isn't gone by natural means."

"And there may be a bad guy for us to fight?" Bart asked.

"Yes," he nodded then turned to Oliver.

"Then tonight, eat, sleep, give Tower some room to breathe, and if there is anything you all recall that was unusual that happened then write it down. We'll get cracking early in the morning." He spoke looking at Tom who was smiling. "Go on gang, and have the entire crew young recruits and all meet us in the great hall at 8 tomorrow." He added as the room cleared.

"Well done." Tom spoke moving off the desk. "Oliver, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds on the comm."

"Sir," he spoke. "Tom," he spoke searching for his words. "You are an official member of the league." He spoke and stood straight doing his best military solute.

"At ease and thanks." Tom spoke a look of pride on his face.

"Now, take care of her…please." Ollie spoke his entire demeanor changing.

"I will, you two have a good evening." He spoke and turned and headed toward the elevator that would take him to the living quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't panic, things are bleak I know, but...trust me. I love Happily Ever After!

Tom sighed heavily before he knocked on the door to A.C and Chloe's room and there was no answer. "Chloe?" he spoke and knocked again, still no answer. He opened the door and saw their luggage strewn on the bed and their drawers were open and their wedding picture was missing from the nightstand. Tom cursed and pulled out his cell phone to call Oliver.

"Hey its Tom, Chloe's gone." He spoke. "I have no idea, but she has a hell of a head start." He spoke. "I'll meet you down there in a few minutes." He spoke and hung up the phone.

0000

Deep in the ocean four sirens were cruising quickly heading toward the great current. Three of them swam in formation, the fourth was lagging behind. She looked like them and was acting like them, but her mind and her heart weren't in it.

'Help me,' she thought. The walls around her psyche were tight. She cried as the ramifications of what she had become were flying in her mind at warp speed. Tom would reject her, she was blue and she was evil. She had tried to fight the venom, but once it took its hold there was no cure. She cried harder for the loss of her son, that really hurt the most. There was no way he would ever accept her as she is now. She needed to fight but they had absolute control over her she was just a pawn in their game.

00000

Mera and Orin swam all over Australia, but he just felt off. It was if the ocean was turning its back on him. The fish would avoid him; the ones that were overtly friendly weren't to them. His mind felt jumbled but one of things he was sure of was his place in the water. After they ate, they surfaced and found a hotel, after selling some pearls they found. It was early in the morning and he was tired. Mera was doing her best flirting but he was just not interested and it frustrated him.

"You sure you don't want to join me in the shower?" Mera asked Orin as they settled into their hotel.

"Sorry, I think I think I just want to go to bed." He spoke and she frowned and sighed. A glint of evil crossed her face and she looked at over at him and put a hand on her belly.

"Don't you want to recreate the moment we created this life?" she asked sweetly. Orin had been pulling the blankets back and stopped.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"I can't believe you don't even remember that. Maybe you should go to sleep and get your mind back." She spoke and ran into the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it. Orin was dumb struck, he was going to be a daddy and yet he was not physically attracted to his wife at all. He shook his head; instead of going to bed he left the room. He made his way to the beach to try and get his head together.

00000000

Chloe ducked into the dark room totally out of breath. She needed to get away and to think. She felt awful for ducking out on Tom but she needed space. She loved her father in law and her friends but with A.C MIA she couldn't face them, not yet.

She flipped the lamp on in the hotel room and set her bag on the bed. She disabled her phone, and the GPS she knew was in it. She had used and alias which helped. She sat on the bed and sighed. She knew without a doubt that her skill would help the team find her husband but the emotion, the loss, the unbelievable notion that he finally broke a promise and didn't come back or the dread that she was losing her husband to some unseen enemy was just way too much to handle.

00000000

In the small living room of Oliver's room Chrissa, Namor, Shay, Ollie, Vic, Bart and Robert Palermo sat. Tom entered shaking his head. "There is no security footage of that girl sneaking off." He smiled.

"Anyone here surprised by that?" Bart asked. "Liscious is the Queen of subtle."

"But why did she leave?" Asked Vic.

"She has to be overwhelmed." Oliver spoke pulling Shay off her chair and onto his lap. She just laughed he had become nearly expert at working around her wings. Tom sat in the vacated chair. "She has been having those wicked nightmares and with what happened on our mission, it had to have just pushed her over the edge."

"But we could have," Bart whined.

"Not we could have, we can." Tom spoke. "We will find her and bring her back and then find my son."

"What do I need to do? My wife and son know I will be gone awhile. I'm willing to do whatever." Rob spoke.

"Well." Tom spoke. "Someone needs to go over to their condo, the old house in Mercy Reef." He spoke.

"There are a half a dozen coffee shops in town." Vic spoke.

"I will do those." Bart spoke.

"I got the tracking her phone part." Vic spoke

"I can go to Florida." Rob spoke.

"And maybe talk to the Sandoval's that the club they had their reception at. I would also check out Hawaii."

"You seriously think she left the city already? She would have to get a plane unless big blue helped her." Bart asked

Shay was on the phone with Lois and after a brief animated conversation spoke. "Clark is in Malaysia on a disaster he didn't help her."

"Don't put it past her to find someone to help her hide if she went that route." Namor spoke. "She knows a lot of people."

"I will head over to the rec center." Tom spoke.

"I will hold command here and start calling her non hero friends." He spoke and they all nodded.

"I'm afraid that I have to back out of this particular mission." He spoke. "I'm going…" he turned to Chrissa. "Going to go on a trip to work on A.C's disappearance." The group nodded. "I should be back in a day or so." Chrissa just looked at him strangely. He took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Well gang, let's get to this." Ollie spoke and everyone stood and left.

00000

"Where are you going exactly?" Chrissa asked as Namor led her to her car.

"To Atlantis." He spoke flatly. "I need to go and talk to Theoren. I really need the help… of my father."

"Sorry?" she asked stopping him short and turned to face him sharply.

"Theoren King of Atlantis is my father." He spoke non plussed.

"Theoren is you're father?" she asked. "As in you are THE prince to Atlantis?" she asked flummoxed. "Like if he dies your it? The next up, the heir apparent?"

"Breath baby,"

"But you call him Theoren, I've never heard you use the words dad or even father."

"Honey, we had a falling out a long time ago." He paused. "A really huge falling out. I called him Uncle to distance myself from him. Over the last few years it's been a civil relationship but now…well with Orin missing and an evil in the wind…." He paused. "I need his help here."

"Holy crap!" she spoke and began to pace. "You're heir to the throne and you're dating me? I'm not..I can't. You shouldn't. I can't even really swim well. I barely get up right on a surf board. I mean geez it's not like I….I'm just a speech therapist. I…" He took pulled her into his body and into a heated kiss. When he pulled back he looked her square in the eyes. "And I am your love. It's a title, no more than Orin calling me a ginormous son of a squid. I am still your Namor." He spoke trying to calm her doubt.

"But,"

"No buts. I love you Chrissa and it doesn't matter what you do or who my father is. I LOVE YOU." He kissed her again. "And when I'm there, I will petition for you to come with me next time, to meet him. We're getting married, its time you meet him." He smirked. She just shook her head.

"Come on, take me to the pier." She shook her head. "Please?" He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You didn't give up on me before don't do it now." He purred in her ear.

"But you're."

"A man in love who needs help finding a missing relative." She let out a deep breath and they walked hand in hand in awkward silence.

000000

Chloe was laying on the bed of the hotel, arms wrapped around A.C's flounder, her mind reeling over the audio from the mission. He was in trouble, she was sure he needed her. But her fear was crippling. Something wasn't right and she wasn't excited about what that niggling thought meant. Were her nightmares really coming true?"

000000000

Mera sat on the edge of the tub smiling. The first step into getting what she wanted was to set her hooks in Orin. Now that he thought she was carrying his child it would only be a matter of time before she got him right where she wanted him. Then her next step was to convince him to challenge Theoren for the throne. Once he was king, she would kill him and then rule as the Queen of Atlantis. That step would be tricky. Old lore said that there were several steps he needed to take before he could make a formal challenge.

She would be more than willing to help him. She and her sisters, her kind, were long overdue to walk the streets of Atlantis.

00000000

A.C sat on the beach his mind in total turmoil. He was going to be a father, yet the woman that carried his child felt like a total stranger. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his memories and all he could come up with was feelings. Feeling soft skin under his hands as he played with aroused flesh of a curvy feminine chest. The comfort of being in her presence, being in the ocean with a light and feminine weight on his back. It had to be Mera who else could it be. He was an Atlantean Prince. The dating of humans was still a terrible taboo even after the end of the rebellion.

It still bothered him that he had gone nearly 24 hours without a cry, a song, or a thought from the oceanic life. It wasn't normal. Now he was bringing a child into the world, a world that wasn't safe, there was too much pollution, and the surface dwellers that cared far too little for the natural world.

Orin opened his eyes, and stared out to the horizon. 'I will make this world safe for my child. Together she and I will stop all the injustice to the sea and our child will know what it is to be a part of a safe world. I promise here and now that I will be a good husband to my wife, to love her as a husband should."

He stood up, sighed and turned back to the hotel. It was time to make things right.

00000

Mera s left the bathroom wrapped in a towel and sat under the covers in bed. She saw the stricken look on his face as he entered the room. She had to fight the smirk of victory that threatened to appear.

"I'm sorry baby, please forgive me." He crawled onto the bed and lay down next to her. He was about to continue when he was slammed with a shrill cocophany of sound from the ocean, as if they were screaming their protest. It was pain anger and it was deafening until he passed out from the pain.

"Orin? Orin?" she shouted. She cursed and then closed her eyes. She forced a new memory into his head, one of the emergency being a false alarm and of them making love. His mind was more susceptible to suggestion with the psychic alert from whatever animal called to him. She then got busy, she needed to make her suggestion believable. "Eat your heart out Chloe, this one is mine, and you can't have him back." She murmured under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late in the evening back at the Tower when everyone regrouped and there was still no sign of Chloe.

"She's stubborn," Tom spoke to all the sad faces. "She'll be found when she's ready. Look I know we're all tired," he spoke looking at Oliver who appeared to have aged years in a day. "So…we still meet in the morning, take the night to rest, and don't worry about Chloe. I personally think she's just trying to get her head together." The group nodded and emptied out of the room. Shay and Oliver had a hushed conversation then she left. Oliver and Tom faced each other the Oliver's veneer seemed to crack.

"I couldn't keep him safe and now Chloe? Some leader I am."

"Listen." Tom spoke pulling up a chair across from Oliver. "What happened out there wasn't your fault. My gut says that something happened to him. This isn't like him and Chloe she's pregnant and a newlywed."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"You shouldn't feel bad." He spoke putting his hand on the beat down leader's shoulder. "Use whatever you're wrestling with to do what I know you do best. Lead, and lets bring my kid home." He smiled.

"Thanks Tom." Ollie smiled.

"No need to thank me." He spoke and pulled out his phone to look at the screen and a frown crossed his face.

"You okay?" Ollie asked.

Tom smirked and shook his head. "Attie was going to go to Atlantis to try and get some answers on Chloe's dreams. I haven't heard from her all day."

"And?"

"I guess its just years of honed instinct." He shook his head.

"You think something is wrong?"

Tom chuckled. "I'm too practical of a guy to believe coincidences and this is way too odd." He frowned shaking his head.

00000

After leaving Chrissa, Namor made record time to Atlantis. He was nervous. He was about to confront his father. He and Theoren hadn't seen eye to eye at the worst. Now, he was going home to make amends.

Once he entered the waters of Atlantis proper he slowed his pace. He let his mind wander to the woman who would become his wife and how he would love to take her for a walk in the markets, to show her the other part of his world. That would all have to wait as he had to come to terms with his father.

00000

He entered the palace after going to his home to change into royal garb. His father may not be all about protocol, but it felt right to look like the prince he is. He made his way into the main part of the palace to find his father sitting in his great office behind a desk going over papers. He was obviously engrossed in what he was doing as Namor had to clear his throat.

"Well, well, well." Theoren spoke putting his file down. "Look what the shark dragged in." The tone was light with just a hint of edge to it.

"Sorry, after Orin's wedding I guess…"

"Relax," he smiled. "Please, have a seat." He smiled. "So what did bring you back here?"

"Not an easy story." He spoke crossing his arms over his chest. "We were dismantling a lab over a great reef when it went to hades in the proverbial hand basket. I felt an evil there a presence. To make an even longer story short Orin is missing." He spoke quickly.

"Missing?" he spoke his face now full of concern. Namor then regaled him with the details of the mission the facility the storm and how Orin didn't return to his pregnant wife. He also told him also of the escape of another creature the unnatural one that fled into the dark waters. Theoren then regally cursed. He then closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He then looked over at the man sitting across from him and he was still very tense. "What else Namor?"

"I'm getting married." He spoke and took a deep breath. "Her name is Chrissa Leange, she's a speech therapist, a surface dweller." Theoren schooled his expression but his eyes were alight with amusement. "I want for her to meet you, to meet my father." Theoren lost the schooled expression. "I was an arrogant pain that had to grow up to understand what you were trying to do. I was angry about the loss of my mother, and it was easier to resent you…"

"Namor." He spoke moving to sit on the edge of his desk. "I didn't think I would have this conversation with you in my lifetime." He smiled. "Congratulations on the engagement." He spoke searching for his words. "A father's love is unconditional." He spoke quietly. "I never held a grudge. You needed to find your own way." Namor just looked relieved and tired.

"That's it?" he asked.

"What were you expecting? Shouting? Me throwing things? Sorry to disappoint." He smiled. He massaged his forehead. "A celebration is most certainly in order, when the time is right. However there are pressing matters to deal with." He paused and sighed. "There is something very familiar about what you spoke of, the evil on the wind and the storm. Let's go to the archive to see if we can find something." Namor nodded. As they left the room, Theoren put his hand on his son's shoulder. "And when you're ready, she will be welcome in the palace and in Atlantis." He smiled.

"Thanks…..father." he spoke as they headed down to the archives.

00000000000

Theoren and Namor walked side by side until the hall ended and there were two doors. Turning right to the door he knew Namor was stopped by his father to go to the door n the left. "Not the scrolls." He spoke placing his palm on the door. It slid open and he led his son into the dark room.

00000000

A.C woke up in bed, under the covers with Mera asleep next to him. He felt refreshed, renewed and closing his eyes he remembered making sweet love to the woman at his side. He shook his head, how could he have ever denied that he loved this woman. She was perfect, she was made for him.

0000000

Mera kept her eyes closed. Long practiced in meditation she was able to pretend to still be asleep. As she used her mental powers she was sensing how far her control had reached. His real memories were pushed far back into his distant memory. She had won she had finally claimed the prince of the sea.

00000

The knock on Chrissa's door surprised her, it had been a day and a half and Namor wasn't back from Atlantis and she wasn't expecting any company, especially this late. When she opened the door to see Chloe she nearly fell over. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked inviting her in. Chloe nodded and sniffed

"You do know your friends are turning this world upside down for you right?" she asked leading her to the couch.

"I know. I just …..It got to be just a little too much you know?" she asked sitting and putting her hand on her belly.

"I do. Those guys are nuts over you, they want to help."

"I know…I KNOW!" she spoke defensive. "I need to be helping, but..."

"But?"'

"I needed to get grounded centered, a moment to breath. It's these hormones they're all over the place." She sat down. "I do my best work under pressure but I can't think straight at the moment and needed to…"

"Chloe!" Chrissa interrupted. Chloe stopped to look over at her friend. "Breathe, take a minute take an hour but you have to call them."

"I know, I know, just give me an hour and then I'll call…..Promise." she smiled.

Chrissa nodded. "You hungry?" she asked.

"Famished."

"Well then come on I have plenty plus ice cream." She smiled extending her hand to her friend and pulling her up and leading her into the kitchen.

0000000

"I have no idea where my back bone went." She spoke after finishing a sandwich.

"You haven't lost your edge," Chrissa spoke. "You have been rough and tumbled by stress, headaches and now A.C is missing. It's enough to knock even you back down. It just proves what I've known all along." She smiled.

"What's that?" Chloe asked curious.

"You really are a mere mortal like the rest of us." She teased and Chloe blushed.

000000000

Namor stood in the stark room. In the far end there were two statues- Hermes and Poseidon, and in the middle of the room was a pillar with a flat stone resting on it.  
"What is this place?" Namor asked.

"This is the ARCHIVE room." His father spoke. "As an ancient culture we were gifted from the gods an oracle of sorts. The god of wisdom and the god of the sea." He smirked. "You my son have the right to use this. Go to the pillar, place your palm on it and put your question before them. If it is within their power to know it, then it shall be revealed." He spoke. Namor nodded as he took his first steps into the purest part of his heritage.

0000000000

Orin and Moira walked hand in hand on the isolated beach. "If I'm going to be a father, then my child should have his birthright and be able to walk in Atlantis as a Prince." He paused.

"What are you getting at?" she asked curious. He had been quiet for such a long time. He stopped and turned to face her.

"There is so much I have to do before our child is born." He spoke putting a hand on her abdomen. "Make this world a better place for our child and to challenge my Uncle for the throne."

She gasped. "You would do that?" she asked.

"For our family? Anything." He smiled. "I will need to take off for a few days to go and find what I need to make the challenge properly. What I need for you to do is make a list of the current active whaling ships and oil companies that are devastating the oceans."

"So I make a list? Then what?" she asked.

"Then you and I go after them. One by one, we will make them pay for hurting the waters. While we do that I can accomplish the tasks I need for the challenge." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. Her face was one of smug satisfaction. His was one of uncertainty and honor. To do what he must for the sake of his family.

0000000000

Chrissa and Chloe talked till the early hours of the next day. Given a pass on calling her loved ones Chloe promised after a nap she would go home, go to her family and find her husband. Chloe curled up on the sofa pulling the quilt Chrissa had given her tight over her shoulders and she fell asleep.

_Chloe walked along the beach in Hawaii shoes in hand, the warm breeze making her hair dance in lazy waves. She stared out to sea, the soft white caps of the waves seemed like an old friend to her. She sighed feeling warm and content, this place was becoming more like home. She heard giggles behind her and turned to see a blond boy and girl running hand in hand toward her. Chloe lowered herself to her knees arms open as they ran into her nearly tackling her in a big hug._

"_Mommy," they said in unison. She gloried in the sound. _

"_What my mischievous angels are you in a hurry for?" she asked kissing cheeks. The little girl with A.C's impish grin frowned suddenly and whispered. "Daddy is in trouble,"_

"_You need to hurry mommy before it's too late," the boy whispered and the children pulled from her and joined hands and ran into the ocean disappearing into the sea, with Chloe screaming her agony at the loss. _

Chloe sat up with a start covered in sweat. She looked at her watch; she had been asleep for at least an hour. She shrugged off the nightmare making a mental note to call her OB and make an appointment to check on the baby. She got up stretched and sighed. She needed to get to the Tower, to make amends to her friends and bring her husband home.


	7. Chapter 7

In the early morning a decadent and flavorful odor filled the entire Watchtower. The team that had gone to bed late was now being roused early with the smell of fresh breakfast. Oliver and Shay were the first to enter the kitchen to see Chloe in one of AC's t-shirts and shorts, bare foot ear buds in place swaying to only music she could hear and was cooking up a storm. A wave of relief struck him so hard he stumbled. Shay held on to him to steady him. She kissed his cheek and he smiled at her and shook his head. Tom and Bart were the next to enter, and one by one or two by two they all entered. The room filled with heroes each standing shoulder to shoulder and going 2 to 3 deep to watch their Watchtower amazed and relieved to see her.

Chloe had been flipping French toast when her song ended and she turned to see the eyes of her father-in-law and her entire team staring at her. She popped out her ear buds, she was blushing furiously. Tom smiled and moved toward her. "Who's hungry?" he asked winking at her then turning to the group. "Everyone line up, grab a plate, and serve up. When we're all seated, then I'm sure she'll have something to say." In a second the horde of people snapped into a line and began to file through breakfast.

Oliver skipped his spot in line to approach her. "Can I talk to you privately, please?" he asked. Chloe nodded and he led her from the kitchen to a small side office. She entered and he closed the door behind them. She turned, "Oliver I…"

He shook his head, "Nothing for you to apologize for." He spoke quietly. "I'm the one who needs to apologize,"

"What on earth for?"

"Failing A.C not bringing….."

"Oliver Jonas Queen!" she snapped. "You taking pages from Clarks play book now?" she smirked, "We both know the risks of the job. I just….I was so overwhelmed by the headaches, the nightmares, and the pregnancy hormones. I needed space and perspective." She frowned. "I'm the one who's sorry." The next thing she knew she was wrapped up in huge hug from Oliver.

"Enough of this pity party." He kissed her cheek. He pulled back and looked at her in the eye. "We get through breakfast and the 3 million questions you're going to have to answer and then we work on getting fish stick home."

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he spoke and led her out of the room.

00000000000

Namor sat with his father in a foyer off his office after being in the archives. He had grabbed hold of his heritage with both hands and was stunned. He felt, different more in tune with the seas like a part of him had been asleep and was now wide awake.

"You have the most unusual expression on your face, boy." His father spoke.

"The images came fast and disjointed, I'm not sure what to make of all of it." He spoke shaking his head.

"I can't help you with that. They are unique to the energy asking." He spoke. "I can tell you that writing them down, sleeping on them can help." He paused. "I want to help you find Orin, please let me know whatever you need." He spoke. There was a knock to the office door and a Paige entered carrying a jewelry box. He handed it to the king, bowed, then exited quickly.

"A gift for your fiancée, " he spoke handing the box to his son. Namor studied the box then opened it slowly. Inside was a bracelet a gold chain of dolphins. Each dolphin had a small emerald for the eye.

"This was my mothers," he whispered in awe.

"She would have been excited that you were getting married, and would want your fiancée to have it. I want her to have it." He smiled.

"Thank you father." He spoke. He stood as did his father. They shook hands. "I need to get back, as soon as we have a plan on how to find Orin, I will come back."

"Do," he spoke and escorted his son to the door. They parted ways, Theoren watching Namor leave, then he turned and went back toward the archive, it was his turn to seek out information.

00000000000

Chrissa was filling a box with of food containers, preparing to take them over to Namor's apartment. After cancelling her appointments at the hospital where she worked, she needed to keep her mind busy and so she started cooking. She had toyed with the notion of going to the Watchtower, but if felt weird to do that without Namor. She grabbed the bottle of wine she had gotten for him and set that in the box to. Granted it was only 9 in the morning, but what the heck.

Chrissa didn't want to admit that she missed him; she didn't want to be one of those fiancés. She didn't really want to admit she was scared of what him taking on his old persona as the hunter meant. She loved him, but a small part of her worried he would reject her like he did before. It hurt so much when he rejected her the first time, she wouldn't survive if it happened again. After finding her keys she set them by the box and went to go shower and change before she went to his apartment.

000000

Namor knocked and there was no answer on Chrissa's door, so he used her hidden key and entered the home. He saw the box loaded with food and smiled, she as a nervous cooker. It struck him, what was she nervous about. He cocked his head and heard her shower running, he smiled, it was time to try and sooth whatever she was worried about.

Chrissa just stood in her shower back to the door letting the water sluice over her body. She sighed as the kinks in her shoulders seemed to relax. "Things will be fine." She spoke out loud as she reached for her loofa.

"Absolutely fine," the deep and exotic voice of Namor spoke. Suddenly he was right behind her skin to skin, reaching past her for her loofa. He kissed her shoulder as he trapped her in the cradle of his arms as he lathered up the sponge and brought it to her chest and began to scrub gently. She sighed and leaned her head back against his chest. "I see you have been cooking." He purred in her ear. She could only nod. "You only cook a lot when you're worried, what are you worried about love?" he spoke nibbling on her ear as his hands bombarded her body for the sake of cleanliness.

"I…" she moaned as a free hand began to massage her intimately.

"Yes you, who had a whole host of appointments today? Why are you home Chriss, why are you worried?" He purred.

"I ….was scared about you going to Atlantis. I was trying to be brave about you becoming _him _again, but part of me is so scared that you will like that life more than me."

In a breath, he had her spun around facing him and pinned against the tile wall. She gasped at the cool tile at her back. His gaze was penetrating and she gasped, he looked different. He cupped her face in his hands. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I was a fool before and I'm not one to repeat foolishness in this lifetime." He kissed her unabashedly. "You gasped." He whispered. "You think me different? I am but nothing that would or could tear us apart. I love you Chrissa, more than I can say." He spoke. She kissed him and he slid his hands down to her waist to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around him and she got to welcome him home properly.

000000

Rob Palermo was cruising the currents to Hawaii from Miami, when he felt the disturbance in the waters, there was a small craft, disabled floating listlessly. The problem was that it was being circled by a school of sharks. Rob swam towards the distress hoping to make it on time before the sharks got aggressive.

00000000

The beast was lazily swimming when it sensed the predators. 'Mine' he thought. There was prey in the water and he didn't want to share and with a strong push from his tail fin, he headed toward the future meal.

0000000

Orin swam effortlessly in the tangle of currents. He had one goal, the waters nearest Pompey. There were ruins, very old ruins that only the chosen knew of where the relics were held in safe keeping. The currents had to be just right to access the chamber, and with luck he would time it right. He only wanted the scroll and the dark Trident. The story was told that at Atlantis' creation a fork broke off the original trident and the dark one was formed. It held the power to fight the King of Atlantis who ever that may be in power. The power could only be accessed through the tests on the scroll, like the challenges of the gods; Orin had to complete the missions to achieve his goal. Now if Mera had developed the list like he asked, he would clean up the oceans of evil, and challenge for the seat of the throne, ascending giving his wife and unborn child the life they deserved.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This wouldn't leave me alone, so here is another chapter. I thought I would toss you all a little hope :0

Mera had done as AC asked, sort of. She created a list of betrayers of the ocean that would cripple the economy of the surface world. Her body was screaming to be back into the ocean. She left the room they shared and ran down the beach to the water and leaped in. The sea felt glorious on her skin. She let the human facade fade away allowing the siren to come to the surface. She needed her sisters, needed to know they were all right and wanting to include them in her plan. She dove deep into the water and closed her eyes then opened her mouth and let out the ear splitting cry of her kind.

The siren scream permeated the water. Mera paused and nothing, no resonance no response from her sister. She felt a fissure in the water and it sent shivers down her spine, something was happening, something big. She swam back to the beach and crawled out of the water. She went to their hotel room to shower and change and wait to show her husband their list to heal the ocean.

0000000

Orin sat on the ocean shelf just beyond the tangled web of currents. The water was rocking him gently side to side; he stared into the web, hoping for a break. He sat for twenty minutes and thought that it could be twenty years before he would get an opportunity so he took a leap and swam into the heart of the current.

The water pushed and pulled at him like a hurricane. He fought, muscles straining to keep him from getting pulled apart. It seemed like he was losing until he was pulled through to the other side by an unseen hand. He landed on his hands and knees coughing and gagging. He was weak, tired, drained.

"_Who are you_?" A voice echoed from all around him. Orin fought to catch his breath. "_Who are you?_" the voice asked again only more insistent.

He coughed and managed to get to his feet. "I am Orin of Atlantis; son of Thaddeus and Atlanta. Who are you? What is this place?"

"_I am Poseidon, father of the seas and you are in my oracle. You are Orin the son of the dead King?"_ The voice echoed.

"My father was an honorable man." he defended.

"_What would you know Princeling you were a boy when you fled to the surface. They have poisoned you; you have become one of them_."

"Never. I am a son of Atlantis. I have a wife of the sea, who is expecting our child. I want my son or daughter to know the sea as I should have."

"_Why are you here?"_

"I want to challenge Theoren for my birthright."

"_You are not the only Prince of Atlantis_."

"He is weak, in love with a land dweller, he poisons the blood line."

"_And YOU are pure?_" the voice asked with a hint of laughter.

"My wife is of the sea." He growled growing more agitated with having to defend himself.

"_What do you want_?"

"The tasks sent from you oh great Poseidon to find the dark Triton and fight for my birthright!"

"_And you are worthy to carry such an instrument of power_?"

"I am the son of Thaddeus and Atlanta, so I am pure."

"_To hold such an instrument you must make sacrifices_."

"I am willing to sacrifice for the sake of my wife and child."

"_Are you willing to take the blood oath_?"

Orin held out his wrist. "To gain my birthright, my blood is yours for the taking." He spoke dropping to bended knee.

"_Then with each successfully completed task, you will lose more of the humanity you have adopted. You will become more of the sea_." The voice spoke. Orin nodded.

"Stand Orin, son of Thaddeus and Atlanta and know your tasks, and lose the first part of your adopted humanity." The voice spoke and Orin was engulfed in a blinding light.

Orin felt like his skin was being pulled from his bones. He screamed and then it hit him square in his chest, the open water, the sea, it was him and he was it. His mind flooded with images; sea life, sea flora, currents and the natural ebb and flow of things. Other images flooded his mind, his wife Mera standing with him in front of his friends on a beach, her smiling up at him, only her hair color changed to blond and her features softened, she became slighter, daintier, almost fairy like and the warmth in his chest caught him by surprise, the love from the blonde creature cut him to the quick. He could stare into those endless green eyes forever. Then her image again became of Mera and the warmth was gone. He gasped when he felt a burning sensation over his left shoulder and to his left ear.

"_You are now ready to begin your quest, go…" _the voice dismissed him and sent him careening in the oceans.

00000

The darkness and pain of what he had just put his body through sent him spiraling into oblivion.

_He heard laughter and opened one eye to see two blond children running down the beach. He closed his eyes again and groaned. "You going to hide in the dark forever?" the voice wrapped around him like a hug. _

"_It hurt." he groaned trying not to sound whiny. _

"_I'm sure it did. Just a reminder to b_e_ careful for what you wish for." The voice teased. Orin groaned and opened his eyes to see two opalescent emerald eyes staring back at him, light and laughter were deeply seated in the gaze._

"_Who are you?" he whispered. She smiled and offered him her hand. He hadn't realized he was on shore. He just stared at the hand._

"_I don't bite you big baby." She teased and the laughter in her tone was soothing._

"_I'm not afraid of your teeth as I am thinking that you aren't worthy to hold the hand of a Prince of the Seas." She rescinded her hand and moved to rest her hands on her hips. _

"_So you want to play that card, hmmm?" she snarked. He crawled to his hands and knees then knelt in front of her. She was tiny in frame only. She carried a strength he had not yet seen in his wife. "Fine we can play this game. I know you, better than you think you know yourself and you're making a mistake."_

"_You a human, lecturing me?"_

"_You are far more human than you wish to believe and if you don't remember before it's too late you will lose EVERYTHING you treasure." She spoke cryptically._

"_Who are you waif to threaten me?" he growled. _

_He watched as pain flashed in her eyes. She stood taller, chin up in defiance. "I can't tell you, you have to remember on your own." She shook her head. "Remember that when you get to where you're going, there I am." She spoke and disappeared._

Orin was washed to shore on his stomach. The waves were battering his body. He rolled over with the last bit of energy he had and gasped for air just before the blackness completely claimed him and the last word on his lips was, "Chloe."

0000000000

Chrissa sat on Namor's lap on the couch. She heard his story, but was enamored by simply him. She couldn't put a finger on why he was different, but he was different. He then gave her the bracelet that brought tears to her eyes.

"My mother used to wear this to all formal functions," he spoke remembering. "When I was little I used to sit with her and just stare captivated by the gemstone eyes." He smiled. "A gift from my father on the news of our engagement." She blushed.

"You know there wasn't lacking for excitement while you were gone. Chloe disappeared."

"What?"

"She's back now, she just freaked out a little about A.C."

"I need to get to the Tower. You up for going with me since you're off today?"

"Sure," she spoke and tried to stand but he just held her still. "We can't leave if I don't get up."

"One moment," he shook his head then he stared into her eyes. "You see me differently, I feel remarkably different. No matter what happens from here on out, I am yours no matter what. Please believe that." She smiled.

"I do, it's just..."

"A lot?" he smiled. "I know. But just wait till I take you to Atlantis." He grinned and stood up with her. She laughed as he set her down. "Let's take that box of food to the Tower. I'm sure it will all get eaten." He moved to the counter and lifted the box. "Leave the wine here." He spoke and she pulled the bottle out with a smile. They then exited the condo to her car to go to the Watchtower.

00000000

Namor and Chrissa sat in the war room with the team as the rest analyzed the resent mission. They pin pointed the two most critical events which were in fact the last two captives that were in the maximum security part of the facility.

"Victor is trying to clean up the radio transmission from A.C, he had an open mic." She spoke.

"And there was something very big that escaped into the open water. I have no idea what it was," Namor spoke.

"So I think we need to send big blue to retrieve the shell of the facility from space then have a team go through it to see what was in that last chamber." Oliver spoke as he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Clark. He waited for a response. "It will be on this property in 30 minutes."

"Plus we need to interview the victims we pulled out." Chloe added.

Oliver then delegated the tasks and the team broke up. Senior members were teamed with the newer folks to help them get better at filed work. Left in the room was Namor, Chrissa, Oliver and Chloe. Shay took some new folks to go do interviews. Tom had gone to Atlanta's to check her place.

"Well, what I really need to do is go through A.C's lap top, he had some projects he was working on, had contacts maybe someone has seen him." Chloe smiled and excused herself.

Oliver smiled glad to have her back. He then turned to Chrissa. "I want you to know that you are welcome here. You're with him and that makes it ok. When Vic has a minute he can get you access passes." He smiled. "You are part of the family Chrissa," he smiled and leaned and kissed her cheek then left to take care of his mission.

"Well that went well." Namor smiled. She just kissed his cheek. "Come on lets go see Victor, with your linguistic skills maybe you can pick stuff up on the radio feed." He stood and took her hand in his and led her to the main communications room.

000000000

The screams from the three people in the debilitated water craft could be heard for miles. There were three large sharks playing with the craft trying to tip it over. Rob pulled one from the craft by its tale and flung it far from the boat. It came back at him with a vengeance but he hurled a huge water bomb at it that sent it miles from the ship. He spun to face the boat as the largest of the sharks started working on a crack in the hull. Rob swam and pulled the shark away by its dorsal fin and they began an ugly battle of wills. Distracted Rob couldn't stop the other shark from cracking the boat open. The ship was taking on water and the shark was waiting for the prey to leak out of the crack.

000000

'Danger, death,' the big man shark could sense the fear. He swam harder and plowed into the last big shark as it bit into the boat. This was wrong, it felt wrong to him, but was confused as to why. The shark came at him and he dodged coming around and bit it on its tail. The shark bent and bit his nose. That just made him mad. He shook the shark off his face and grabbed him by the dorsal fin and plunged deep into the bottomless water, to make the predator attacking him pay.

00000

Rob finally defeated the shark sending it way to heal its own wounds. He ended up with just a few scratches. He went to the boat and peered into a lower deck port hole. There were three sets of eyes staring back at him, a man a woman and a child. He moved from the porthole and waved a hand over the crack, willing the water to not seep into the ship. He knew what he was about to do next was foolish, but the family reminded him of his, he had no choice. He swam to the surface and climbed aboard the ship and opened the door to the cabin below. The sun was rapidly drying his skin and it went from blue to pink. "Are you hurt?" he asked the faces at the bottom of the stairs stared up at him in wild disbelief. "Are you hurt?" he asked again. The husband carried up a young daughter and his wife was holding onto his shirt like a life vest.

"Who are you?" the man asked. Rob blushed.

"I'm just here to help you." He smiled. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so, but our boat is going to sink, we're taking on water."

Rob nodded. "Do you have a radio?" he asked the man shook his head. Rob frowned then smirked. He hadn't done what he was about to do in ages. He shared with his wife the possibility but with any skill you don't use it you lose it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thought of his wife and called to her, beckoned her, showed her what the issue was with tender clarity and hoped she would call the Tower.

0000000000

"Namor?" Star spoke entering the sun room with a phone in hand. The sun room where he and Chrissa settled in to go over mission transcripts. Victor was plugged into the main frame surfing through data that way. He had left a stack of transcripts to be checked.

"Yes youngling." He spoke looking up from his file.

"There is a Mrs. Palermo on the phone, she says it's urgent. Namor took the phone and listened. He then cursed and hung it up. He turned to the young Meta who was watching nervously.

"Tell Oliver that I'm going to help Rob with a disabled boat. Call the coast guard and have them start heading south from Florida." He spoke he turned to Chrissa. "Stay here, please. I will be back," he spoke and stood and kissed her and then left out a side door and ran at full speed to the water and dove in. Chrissa just shook her head and sighed, 'Things with him will NEVER be boring.' She smiled.

000000000

Mera was worried, her husband wasn't back yet. She looked at the clock on the night stand. Unsure of when he would be back, something felt wrong. She left their room to walk down the beach to maybe get a better sense of where he was. She began walking and looking out to sea. She turned briefly down the beach and saw him splayed on his back and unconscious. She ran to him and pressed a hand to his chest. He groaned and uttered, "Chloe."

0000

Tom walked through Attie's home and nothing was out of place. He had a bad feeling and it was only getting worse. He pulled out his cell and called Oliver.

"Hey, Attie still isn't back yet, I'm going to grab my boat and head out for a while. Yeah, I'll call if I need help." He spoke. He left the place, went back to the jeep he borrowed and drove to the marina.

0000000000

The sirens four were riding the current to Atlantis. It was the longest current that went from the East coast to the lost city. The faint echo of the siren call made them stop, the call of the lost one. They without hesitation left the current to follow the call to find their sister.

0000000000

Tom had been on his boat for hours, not certain why he needed to be on the water, but it did make him feel better. He sighed in frustration when he felt something hit the bottom of his boat. He ran to the front and saw four something's circling the boat. He ran back to the back and grabbed his knife and sheathed it to his ankle. He felt the boat start to rock and he ran to one side to see what was up. There was a blue skinned woman with her hands pushing at one side of the boat. He rolled with the moment of the rocking boat to the other side to see another woman rocking the boat.

He shook his head and cursed to himself. The women then leaped onto the boat There were four, blue skinned women whose open mouths revealed razor sharp teeth and hands that were clawed and they were coming at him. Two leaped at him and took control of him. The third, stared at the fourth that didn't look confident in what they were doing.

"Sister, get him, this will be your initiation into the club, before we go find what we seek." The fourth hesitated and shook her head. Tom looked at her, she looked familiar, the shape of her body, her hair, even though it was blue. "Attie?" he spoke and the woman stared at him and shook her head. He tried to break free from the women holding him but he couldn't. The one leading the attack moved and hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind from him.

"Attie," he coughed. "Honey whatever has happened to you, whatever this change is…I still love you. I never stopped and this won't change a thing." He pleaded. She rushed to him pulling a dagger from behind her back and held it over her head to strike him. She paused just in front of him. He looked into the wild black eyes and whispered. "Attie, take this sailor as your husband and partner. Though the seas will not always be smooth, I will always anchor you and be your shelter." He spoke reciting their wedding vows. Her arm holding the weapon dropped. The words hit her square in the chest.

"Do it, kill him, skin him, and let us feast on his entrails." The eldest spoke shouting in anger.

"The day I adopted A.C as my son your smile lit up the world. He grew up missing you, your love, and your guidance. You just got him back. You got to see him get married, he's in trouble Attie, he needs his parents." He whispered.

"T-t-t-om?" she whispered through gnarly teeth.

"Yes baby, me." He spoke.

"What are you doing Aera?" the eldest shouted. Attie turned and attacked her. With the two that held him distracted he turned and punched one then spun on his knee to unsheathe his blade and stab the other in the thigh. He pulled his knife out quickly as the other reached for his shoulders to pull him toward her. He raised the knife blade out and as she pulled him to her she stabbed herself in the forehead and disintegrated in the blink of an eye. The one he stabbed screamed and then leaped off the boat and into the water. The eldest that was fighting Attie screamed at the loss of her sister and flipped back into the water and disappeared.

Attie was embarrassed, she was a monster. She turned her back to Tom covering her face in her hands. "Look at me." He spoke softly with the hint of a command in it. She shook her head and dropped to her knees curling up into a ball against the rear of the boat. Tom approached slowly and knelt next to her. He reached and touched her blue skin. "Atlanta Curry." He purred.

"NO! I'm a monster." She cried.

"No honey you aren't. Whatever has happened to you, you are you. Blue skin or not."

"But."

"Crazy woman, I lost you once, I'm not one to lose twice in a life time." He whispered.

She turned to look at him. "Even like this?"

He smiled. "Yes baby, even like this. You fought through the rage that was holding you, for me. That's not the actions of a monster. You are not that. My vows were for better or worse, and we've been through worse. He stood and held a hand to her. She looked at it disbelieving what he was telling her. She shook her head.

"I can't. I'm." He dropped to his knees again and cupped her blue face in his hands.

"You're not, and you can. We've come a long way since you were found. This is just something else for us to deal with." He knew his next act was a leap of courage, but there was no other way to prove his love. He leaned and kissed her lips gently. Her eyes closed and she shuttered. She then let him pull her into a hug, wrapping her in the strength of his arms.

"Oh Tom," she cried. He just held her. "What if I can't ever be normal again?"

He rubbed her back. "Honey, some of my closest friends are the most extraordinary creatures on the planet. To me it's not what's on the outside that matters, but what's in the inside." He pulled back and smiled.

She tried to smile, but it was hard with her mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "A.C is missing?" she asked. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Let me tell you the story, and then I think we need to find Namor, see if he can help you." She nodded and sighed as he told her the story of the last JL mission.


	9. Chapter 9

The life 3

Atlanta was horrified to hear about her son. Tom just held her as she grieved. "Ok honey, I think it's time I stood, my feet are asleep." He teased. She blushed which was extraordinary with her blue skin. She crawled off his lap and stood and pulled him to stand. "Thanks," he smiled and hugged her. She lowered her gaze from his. "No, you don't hide from me, not ever. You understand?" he spoke raising her chin with his index finger. She nodded. He kissed her lips gently again. "Now before we head home, I think I need to phone a friend for some help," he smirked. He pulled out his cell phone and called the Tower.

"Hey Star, it's Tom is Namor around?" he asked.

"Nope, he went to water to help Rob Palermo."

"Can you text him my GPS coordinates and have him meet me here."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine; I just need his help with something." He spoke and hung up.

"No he can't see me." Atlanta protested.

"Attie,"

"I'm a siren, Tom, the mortal enemy of Atlanteans."

"But you are Atlantean." He shook his head. "And you are my wife." He spoke. He took her left hand in his and brought it to his lips he kissed each clawed finger gently.

"You are crazy you know that?"

"Wouldn't be the first time you've told me that." He grinned and pulled her into another hug.

0000000

Rob knew when Namor was close. "Ok, you folks stay up on deck. Know that you are safe and that help is coming for you.

"Who are you?" the father asked.

"Just someone to help." He spoke and smiled and dove into the ocean with no splash.

It took Namor and Rob just a few minutes to get the disabled boat closer where the Coast Guard would be searching. When they were done they swam miles from the boat then surfaced to talk. Namor's watch chimed, it had a text message. He hit a button and read it. He shook his head.

"Trouble?" Rob asked.

"Just a busy day." He frowned.

"I'm going to head home," he spoke. "I'm going to get my family and bring them closer. We'll stay in town." He spoke.

"Thanks, I will let you know what's going after I take care of this." Rob nodded and disappeared under the water's surface. Namor sighed and did the same thing.

00000

"Orin?" Mera asked sweetly and put her hand on his chest and shook him gently. HE only groaned. "Orin? Honey." He opened his eyes and squinted.

"Mera?" he asked weakly.

"Oh thank goodness." She spoke. He sat up and hissed when he felt the burning on his back.

"Ouch." He hissed.

Mera moved to look at his back and it took every ounce of her strength not to let her natural state come to the surface, the tattoo, it was the mark of Poseidon, the one who banished the sirens eons ago. She moved to look at his face and cupped his cheek, staring at the gold earring he now sported in his left ear and with a chain leading to a small gold cuff to his left lobe. "What in hell did you do?"

"What I told you I would. I went to petition for the tasks to challenge for my birthright." He smirked. He moved to stand and wobbled slightly. She used her weight to support him.

"And?" she questioned.

"How about you, how did your list making go?" he asked changing the subject.

"It sort of pales in comparison to what you've been through, are you ok really?"

He sighed and nodded. "I'm freaking hungry and I could sleep for a week."

"So let's get you taken care of."

"And then we can take care of your list." He spoke yawning and awkwardly putting his arm around her waist. Mera watched Orin eat a meal for 3, yawning through the huge feast. When he was done he smiled at her, then just moved to the bed and collapsed on his stomach and fell asleep. She paused for several moments then moved to his side and knelt staring at the tattoo he now brandished. It was a bright sun with 6 rays on it and a crescent moon resting in side of it. There was only one ray of the sun filled in. She sighed and only shook her head. Her eyes moved to his ear where he had the cold cuff on his lobe with the chain that linked it to his ear, the earring of Poseidon's warriors. Mera rocked back on her heels and sighed, her plan was very slowly starting to backfire. She was kicking herself for forgetting about the mark of Poseidon as it hadn't been seen in years. It was the mark of death for sirens, a sign of their mortal enemy. She didn't know if her compulsions would last or even her ability to be near him. She head meant to conquer Atlantis and she set herself up for failure. She shook her head, 'in for a pound,' she thought. She really needed to find her sisters, to wreak what havoc she could and then hide in the depths of the ocean.

000000

Theoren knelt on bended knee as he waited for the powers that be to grant him audience, as they had done his son. The light dimmed and the temperature dropped dramatically. A deep timbered voice then spoke echoing in the chamber. "Arise, son of the sea, and tell me why it is that I have had 3 of you petition the oracle in one day?" Theoren looked up to see an image of Poseidon standing before him. He stood while trying to collect his thoughts. "Forgive me grandfather." He spoke. "I and my son have petitioned you this day, there is a third?"

"I know you are here to seek answers for the trouble that is brewing. "

"So Orin petitioned you also?" Poseidon just nodded.

"He has petitioned me for the tasks that will give him the key to the dark trident." Theoren cursed creatively in Atlantean. Poseidon just smirked. "I gave him the tasks."

"What?" Theoren asked.

"Not to worry I didn't give him the tasks for the dark trident. I gave him tasks for _a _dark trident."

"Isn't that splitting scales grandfather?"

"Yes and no." he spoke. "The seas are in unrest, there is a darkness stirring that could be the destruction of all life both above and below water. The fact that Orin is currently not under his own free will is only the beginning. The monster known as Luthor and his ability to manipulate sea life has angered me greatly. The laboratory that was found that seemed to be a catalyst for this entire mess isn't the last. There are at least 2 more out in the seas."

"Is Orin well?"

"He's….." the image wavered. "I cannot say as this needs to come to fruition. He is a loyal as you and your son are and nothing and I mean NOTHING can change that. No matter how hard the attempt is to try. His marriage to the surface woman and birth of their child is a blessing indeed. "

"And the trident he's petitioning?"

"One of the lost that is a carrier of the old power. Just as yours is, just as the knife is that Namor carries. The secrets of all 3 weapons will be revealed in time."

"So many riddles grandfather."

"Yes there are grandson which is the way of the oracle, and my prerogative. " he smiled. "Know that I have faith in you and your family to see the oceans and the world above through this." He spoke. "I do forbid you to speak of this to your boy as this needs to come to be without any interference." Theoren winced.

"As you wish grandfather." He spoke. The room illuminated and the image was gone. Theoren massaged his temples, he had a hell of headache growing.

00000000000000

Namor reached the boat and gripped the ladder on the end; he hauled himself up and stood on the top rung, staring at the human holding the siren. "Haven't we done this once already?" He asked interrupting the couples canoodling on a lounge chair on the deck. Atlanta buried her face in the crook of Tom's neck and he just kissed her head.

"Thanks for coming." Tom spoke rubbing her back. Namor just smiled at the couple.

"Nothing to thank me for yet. Care to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Not to speak for my wife, but Attie is a lot self-conscious about her bite." Namor nodded his understanding. He made his way from where he stood to the couple as they were curled up on the deck.

"Atlanta how long has it been since you were bitten?" she shrugged and spoke her voice muffled by Tom.

"Honey he can't hear you. Come on darlin' he's family trust him." She sighed and turned to face Namor who was looking at her sympathetically.

"A few days maybe." She spoke trying to open her mouth as little as possible.

"Well, there is still a little time then to reverse some of the effects." He smiled. He pulled the knife from the sheath attached to his lower left leg. "Tom, Siren are strictly carnivores, and hunt a lot like the shark, they scent blood. The poison of the particular species that bit Atlanta takes 5 days to set in. What I can reverse with my blood is the more aggressive effects of the poison. I'm afraid I can't reverse the skin hue, but her teeth should return to her own." Namor took held a hand to her. She looked at it strangely. "Tom do you have bandage material on board?" he asked.

"OF course." He spoke.

"Can you get it for me?" he spoke. Tom nodded. He nudged Atlanta to stand and she took Namor's hand and let him pull her up. Tom ducked into the cabin and came up quickly with the first aid kit. "Now, after this Atlanta you won't ever have to do this again."

"Do what?" she asked.

"Drink my blood." Namor spoke as he took the knife to his wrist. He held it up to Atlanta's nose and her teeth became even more prominent. She then grabbed his wrist in her hands and brought it to her mouth and sniffed then latched on. All the while Namor was repeating a phrase in Atlantean. Tom watched in horrid fascination. Time stood still. Atlanta then pulled back and then rushed to the edge of the boat and began retching purging her body of the blood and poison. Tom rushed to Namor to render first aid. Tom looked over at Attie as she still purged her body. "Atlantean blood, pure Atlantean blood has healing properties. We are all taught as children how to do that." He got quiet and looked at Tom who only smirked.

"Like I told her, I don't care about the pigment of her skin, she's alive and with me, I can have no greater miracle than that." He smiled.

"You're a good man, Tomas Curry." He spoke. "There is definitely a lot of you in my cousin."

"Good," he smiled. "Now we just have to find him," he smiled as he tied off the bandage and went to Attie who was at long last done vomiting. She was coughing slightly. "Hey Namor can you go down below and get us some drinks?"

"You have beer?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Tom grinned.

"Perfect." He spoke and headed down below.

Attie just stared out to sea. "Gonna look at me?" Tom goaded. Attie just shook her head. Namor came back up three long necks. "I know you would rather brush your teeth but this should get that taste out of your mouth." He spoke handing her a bottle. Attie took it and took a good long pull from it. Tom just chuckled. She then turned to face him and smiled. "There she is." he smiled and pulled her into his arms.

Namor smiled and took a pull off his beer and sighed. "Tom can I borrow your phone?" he asked. Tom set his beer down and pulled it from his pocket and handed it to Namor. Namor dialed Chrissa to give her an update.

000000000000000000

_Orin woke and the room was quiet. He looked over to the other side of the bed and it was empty. He yawned and stretched and then climbed out of bed. He noticed that the hotel room door was open and he stood and went to check it out. He opened the door further and stepped out on a dock overlooking a bay. He went to go back into his room but the door was gone. Orin turned back to the dock and there was a man sitting at the end a cooler next to him and he was fishing. _

_Orin was curious, he walked down to the end of the dock and saw the man tan, aged, but not old with salt and pepper hair. He looked down at the man who seemed so very familiar._

"_You lost?" the man asked with laughter in his tone._

"_No are you?"_

"_Nope, I know who and where I am how about you?"_

"_I know who I am but not so sure about the where." Orin spoke confused._

"_Have a seat, have a beer." The man spoke nudging the cooler slightly with his elbow. Orin shrugged and sat down and grabbed a beer, opened it and took a sip._

"_Sir forgive me for being rude, but do I know you?"_

"_I don't know, do you?"_

"_Do you always answer questions with questions?"_

"_Do you always ask silly questions?"_

"_I am a son of the sea a Prince and I will not sit here and be insulted…."_

"_Oh relax fish boy." The man spoke. "Don't get your fin in a twist." He teased._

"_Sorry?"_

"_What are you doing out here? Why aren't you with your loved ones?"_

"_I was with my wife, I'm a newlywed," he spoke._

"_A happy marriage?"_

"_Why wouldn't it be?"_

"_You didn't smile when you said it. What's she like?"_

"_She's like me, and we're going to have a baby." He again spoke flatly._

"_For a newlywed expecting his first child you just spoke of it like a dentist appointment."_

"_So?"_

"_Do you mind if I tell you a story?" the man asked Orin._

"_Certainly,"_

"_Years ago I knew a boy who lost his father in a war. His mom washed up on a tiny beach and stole the heart of a soldier there. The boy was curious, enigmatic, and just a great kid. HE was so smart, picked up things so quickly like a sponge. When he turned ten he lost his mother in a tragic accident. HE was so lost, so broken, but when he rallied he rallied strong and became a man a father would definitely be proud of. Fast forward like 18 years and he fell in love, found a spunky enigmatic wife who took all of what he was with all her heart and they fell in love and got married. She is expecting their first child, the only problem is that HE is in trouble now and isn't with her."_

"_What kind of a freaking idiot would leave a treasure like that?" he asked._

"_One who is in trouble and can't find his way."_

"_Moron."_

"_Being a little hard on him aren't' you?"_

"_Not a chance." The man just studied the sea prince and smirked. "What was the purpose of that story old timer?"_

"_You remind me a lot of the man."_

"_You know him well?"_

"_Very." He spoke. "So tell me of your bride, how did you meet what is she like?"_

"_WE met….."Orin thought, "She and I…" he spoke confused and there was a head ache brewing behind his eyes. "She is like me and a definite lover of the sea."_

"_Well there's that." The man spoke._

"_What is that supposed to mean, who are you? Do I know you?"_

"_It means that the man I spoke of when he would speak of his wife, he would describe her as heaven, and she challenged him, fought with him, loved him and consoled him. She gave his life more, of everything. You speak of yours like a brand new pair of shoes. Doesn't that mean something? Doesn't something not feel right?" he asked. "I can't answer if you know me only you can do to that. You having this encounter is your subconscious telling you something, listen. Pay attention or you WILL lose all that is important to you."_

"_How dare you talk to me a Prince of Atlantis that way!"_

"_You know what MY BAD." He spoke back. "I had taken you for a man of honor, not a coward."_

"_What?"_

"_A piece of advice before you storm off. Remember when you get to where you are going, there she'll be." He spoke. Orin stood and turned and slammed into the door of the room._

He sat up in a cold sweat, what an unreal dream. He shook his head and wiped his brow. He looked to his left and the bed was empty he turned when he heard noise in the bathroom. He slipped from bed and padded to the bathroom door which was part way open. He nudged it to see his wife, in the tub, all blue and with a serious gnarly over bite. "Mera? What the hell?"

**A/N: Next to be updated- See Me, Epic, Recon. of Oliver Queen( I struggled with this one when the reviews stopped :( ) and I promised a friend of mine when I got control of the WIP's there will be more chapters to Eros, between the end and the epilogue...so...happy reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Orin!" Mera protested standing up from the tub, reaching for her towel. "I thought you were asleep." She whined. He shook his head and turned from her. "Wait!" she pleaded desperately.

"Why so you can explain to me how I married a mortal enemy? How I went to get the tasks to challenge for the throne of Atlantis and was gifted with the tattoo that will never allow me to touch you or to be near my baby? You know my memory is foggy, but I'm sure you didn't mention this," he spoke turning to her and gesturing to her blue figure. "To me." He growled.

She started to cry. "You said it didn't matter."

"Really?" he glared and she only cried harder. "Then enlighten me, tell me how we met? What your family is like, what our wedding was like, I really want to know."

She sighed and closed her eyes and she became the woman that he had been sharing a bed with and chill slid down his spine. "We have never fought Orin, never. You said you could look beyond the color of my skin and love me for me..."

"You are avoiding the questions Mera. How did we meet? What was the wedding like, what is your family like?" he pressed. She scowled up at him.

"I was…." She shook her head knowing that she couldn't perpetuate the lie any further. "You want the truth?" she purred as she moved to sit on the bed in nothing but a towel.

"I deserve it." He glowered at her.

"You are right, we aren't married I only said all that did all that to win you over, to gain your trust. You are married and in fact do have a child on the way, but I took your memories, all of them and buried them deep into your psyche. I alone control them. If you don't do exactly as I say not only will I erase every one of them but I will kill your wife." She glared. Orin lunged at her. "Uh, uh , uh," she smirked and shook her head. "Hurt me and I will kill her, no questions asked."

"What is it you want?" he growled.

"What I and the rest of my kind should have had for years, the keys to the kingdom of Atlantis, being banished was not fair to us."

"And why would I help you?"

"Again, your wife and child's life depend on it."

"I don't," he spoke and she grinned as she pulled his memories forward and they hit him like a ton of bricks. He dropped to his knees, "Chloe, oh god, Chloe," he panted as all of his memories smacked him at full force. Mera then pushed them back inside of him, leaving only the faint memory of the blond with the green eyes and impish smile. "You are such a bitch," he hissed at her.

"I will take that as a compliment and thank you." She grinned. "Now that I don't have to hide from you what I am, I am going for a swim; I need to find my sisters. You pet, will look at the list I concocted and plan our first target." He shook his head.

"Oh you will, there is more than one way to hurt your wife, and if she were to see a picture of us naked in bed together." She grinned and headed out of the hotel room in a towel not caring who saw or what they thought.

Orin moved to sit on his butt back resting against the bed. He wasn't married to Mera, he had a baby on the way with a woman he only had a whisper of a memory of and if he didn't do what she wanted she would be hurt or worse killed. How in the world had his life gone so wrong?

He shook his head, he could sit and wallow or he could find a way out of the pit of hell he was in. He wondered if her influence was why the sea had been so quiet to him. It was like losing one of his senses; he missed the call from the ocean. IF Mera had taken away his memory it could have been easy for her to take his ability to hear the call of the ocean. He stood and went to the table where her list was. He sat in the chair feeling very nauseous. All on the list were highly popular heavily populated sites. He had wanted to heal the oceans not cause loss of life. He had been a fool to follow her he closed his eyes faintly hearing the laugh of a woman, that seemed so familiar to him. That beckoned to him like a true siren, he wanted to find the face that belonged to the laugh and tattoo the memory to his soul, how could he forget her, would she or could she ever forgive him for the thing he was becoming.

000000000

Namor got off the phone with Chrissa and handed it back to Tom. "So now do you mind explaining to me how you got bit by a siren, again?" Namor asked Atlanta.

She shook her head and sighed. "I was trying to get back to Atlantis to find out more about the headaches and nightmares plaguing Chloe when I was attacked. There were 3 and they were sisters."

"Bera, Cimera, and Blue?" he asked. Attie just looked at him strangely. "They are fugitive's sworn enemies to Atlantis and the throne. But there are four, Mera; she is the oldest, the leader and the most dangerous of them all."

"They were looking for her too. She was missing." Atlanta spoke and chills slid down her spine. Tom moved and pulled her into his arms to reassure her.

"One was killed and the other was wounded severely." Attie spoke. "Bera is dead, Cimera and Blue are left, but I don't know if Cimera will survive her wound."

Namor cursed in Atlantean. "Well then I need to get back to the Tower then back home,"

"To Atlantis?" Tom asked.

"No to my condo. There is more than one way to check on the sea then going onto Atlantis. And if Chrissa and I are going to make it, then she needs to see it all." He grinned. He finished his beer and then set the bottle down. "Thanks for the beer Tom. Attie, always nice to see you. Get some rest, your body is still going to have to recover." He smiled then he went to the opposite side of the boat and rolled into the water disappearing.

"Attie?" Tom spoke staring at his wife.

"Yeah?" she still looked a little lost.

"You ready to head back?"

"And face the music?" she shook her head.

"No, to come to the Tower with me and face my family."

"Really?"

"It's really about time." He smiled and winked at her and went to start the boat and head back to the marina.

00000000000

"Ohh this is so damn frustrating!"Chloe cursed and tossed the pictures she was looking at across the table. "Nothing, not a dang blip, not a sighting, nothing. I have no freaking clue where he is and it's driving me freaking batty!"

Vic just stared at her. "Sorry Liscious, we have everyone working on it."

"I know, I know, it's just….god, I miss him. I have to go see the OB later today and I would love for him to be there. This just blows."

"I wish I could understand, but I don't but we will find him."

"I hope so." She frowned. "I just can't shake the feeling that something really bad is going to happen."

000000000000

The two sirens sprawled on the beach of a totally uninhabited island. The one was a sickly pale blue the other was struggling to breath. They had put hundreds and hundreds of miles between the human and his Atlantean mate. The uninjured one finally sat up and looked at her sister. "Bera," she whispered. "IS dead, please sister don't leave me too." The weakened siren looked up at her sister.

"Blue, I have no choice in the matter, I have lost way to much blood. But don't let our deaths be in vain. Wreak your vengeance, find Mera and…make….them…..pay..." The siren's eyes fluttered closed and she took her last breath and a second after that her body disintegrated into dust.

0000000000

Orin spent an hour pouring over the list, picking a location that had the least of amount of collateral damage. The process seemed to keep him centered. Planning seemed so familiar to him. He yawned, he was tired, but he needed to formulate a plan. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Taking a few deep breaths, he could almost feel her breath on his cheek, feel her smiling against his skin, and feel her hands on his neck. He wanted to remember her, wanted to see her face, to remember who he was fighting for. He shook off the sensation and looked back down at the paperwork, the schematics to the main building. One word kept popping out at him.

"A.C."

000000000000

Mera was exhausted, she had been calling for her sisters in the water for nearly an hour, nothing. No response. She sighed it was time to go back and check on her puppet to see how well he was preparing to help her get the keys to Atlantis.

00000000

Namor was tired when he walked into the solar of the tower. Chrissa was there sleeping on one of the loungers a lunch tray next to her. He smiledat the sight. Oliver had caught him before he reached the solar to tell him what a great contribution she had made to the team. It wasn't specifically on looking for A.C but a couple of other projects, her linguistic skills were very impressive. Namor knelt by her side and smiled. He cupped her face with his hand and rubbed his thumb gently across her cheek. She stirred then opened her eyes slowly to look into his eyes.

"Hey," she smiled

"Hey yourself" he smiled. "Sorry to wake you."

"No, no I really didn't mean to fall asleep. It was just so comfy out here, I couldn't help it."

"Well, what do yousay we head to my condo? I'll cook you dinner, we'll have a little wine."

"What about the search for your cousin?"

"The team is looking, besides, I have some things to tell you about my afternoon and I could use your input."

"Really?" He smiled and nodded. ""And you're cooking me dinner?" she beamed. "I am a lucky girl." She leaned and kissed him gently.

"No sweet heart. I am the lucky one." He smiled back. "Now, let's get out of here." He grinned and picked her up from the chair and carried her out of the tower.

000000000

Chloe went to the OB and after her appointment never came back into the tower. She kept hearing the words over and over in her head. She wandered the back garden and went and sat under the tree that she and AC used all the time to feel close to him. She had had a sonogram and she cried all the way back to the Tower. She needed her husband in the worst way and he was so lost to her. She tried calling her father in law, but just kept getting voice mail. She couldn't have been more surprised but what she learned today, she could have been knocked over by a feather. "Twins," she muttered. She shook her head; she and A.C were having twins. "Holy crap." She spoke shaking her head and then she began to cry again.

00000000000

Mera entered the hotel room to see Orin dressed in short and a t-shirt, sitting at the table reading over a stack of papers.

"My haven't we been busy." She spoke cheerily. He said nothing to her. "Awe don't pout, all you have to do is give me what I want and I will leave you too your pathetic life."

"It's not that easy you bitch." He hissed. "By accepting Poseidon's mark I may not be something that my wife would even want anymore. So save your act for someone who cares. I will find a way to stop you, I will see you get what you deserve."

"And risk the life of your precious wife and child, I hardly doubt that." She spoke smugly.

"You don't know me so don't presume to know what I will or won't risk." He hissed. "Now, I need to go and check out my target."

"No, you aren't leaving this room."

He cocked his head at her and shook his head. "What are YOU afraid of? Afraid I will break the chains of your control? Afraid that I can't get the job done? Who isn't so confident now?" he sassed.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "I have you totally under my control. I alone can release your memories to you." She glared.

"Then let me do what you want me to do. I need to recon. the building to time this right."

"Then I go with you."

"NO!" he spoke standing up.

"Why not?" She spoke suspiciously.

"One person is less suspicious then two. The less attention I draw to myself the better. Give me 3 hours. If I'm not back by then…..then you have the right to do what you must to my wife." He spoke.

"And where is your first target?" she asked.

"Aquaticonia, Metropolis." He spoke plainly. She smiled.

"Perfect." She laughed. "3 hours, and if you're not back in time. I will send your bride pictures of us." She spoke. Orin nodded and stood and stripped off his t-shirt.

"I will be back." He spoke and left the room heading to the water. 'I am A.C, I am A.C' he thought over and over again. 'By Poseidon, let me remember my wife.' He thought as he dove in to the water and swam toward Metropolis.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Working on completing this series. This won't really leave me alone especially since I down loaded Mermaid by Train onto my iPod. Fangirl wish? RPG Arthur Curry on LJ would read the series. Silly I know but hey its been fun writing this might get a little more dramatic from here but I really wanted them to be together before the fun stuff. Those of you following See Me? I have to do quite of bit of logistical planning to get the coronation right, I hope ya'll won't be disappointed. :)

0000000000000

Chloe's tear fest was interrupted by her cell phone. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Chloe this is Carly, AC's friend from Aquaticonia_."

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"_Well I'm looking for A.C_?" she spoke.

"Me too," Chloe spoke under her breath.

"_What_?" Carly asked.

"Sorry he's out of town on business. "

"_Oh….huh_."

"What did you need?"

"_Well he had ordered some stuff through us and it was delivered and it's just been sitting here_."

"Ohh. The dive gear?"

"_Yeah_." She spoke.

"Well I can head on over there to get it."

"_Really_?"

"Yeah, I needed to get out of the house for a while. It will take me an hour or so to get there."

"_Cool_." She spoke. "_Hey then I can show you our new Green exhibit. All the changes that A.C suggested we make_."

"Sweet, I will be leaving in about ten minutes."

"_I will meet you at the gate_."

"Nice, can I use his pass?"

"_To park? Absolutely._" She said.

"Ok thanks." Chloe spoke and hung up. She wiped her tears away sighed and stood up and went to get her purse then headed to the garage to grab A.C's car.

00000000000

A.C made several stops before he went to Aquaticonia. He gathered pearls from various locations and sold them for cash. He then got some clothes and a hat to disguise his appearance. He also picked up tech. A computer, a tablet. HE would build his charges later.

It had been nearly an hour and a half since he left Mera. He needed to hurry. He slipped from the water and snaked into the park, starting to remember that he knew this park intimately. He had spent a lot of time in the park.

000000000000

Chloe pulled into the parking lot of the park and then cruised into the employee parking lot. She was relieved she didn't have to walk the near mile to the front gate if she had parked in the visitor parking lot. She had had plenty of time to calm down and hide the evidence of her tears. She looked in the rear view mirror anyway to make sure happy healthy newlywed reflected on her face. Satisfied she exited the car, locked it and wandered to the front gate.

000000000

Chloe was met by an older woman, in the khaki and blue uniform of the park. She was the head animal care specialist and had known A.C for quite some time. A.C had brought her to the park on of their days off together and had shared the more marine biologist/activist part of his nature with her. And again fell in love with the big lug all over again.

"Hey, Carly." Chloe spoke as she got a hug from the matronly woman.

"Chloe you're looking fabulous." She spoke and smiled. "Pregnancy agrees with you."

"With me but not my bladder or our grocery bill. I swear I'm going to eat us out of house and home." She laughed.

"Nonsense." She smiled as she led her into the park. "I'm sure that husband of yours is as doting as ever."

"He can be." Chloe smiled.

"Well good, his parents raised him right." She laughed as she led them past the crowds at the gate and through the employee entrance. "So when does he get back into town?"

"He was a little fuzzy on the details, but he thought soon." Chloe spoke smiling.

"Ahhh." Carly spoke as they walked to the equipment receiving area.

00000000

It was with each step that A.C took that everything became more and more familiar. As if the veil that had been put over him was being pulled off. He was panting, pale, and sweating. He had to duck behind some palm trees and catch his breath when the full weight of his memories nearly knocked him over.

"Chloe." He whispered clutching his chest. She was in danger. If Mera was at all unsatisfied with his plan she would die, she and their unborn child. Die or at least be convinced that he was a two timing philanderer. She would convince her he spent a night with Mera. He would rather die than ever hurt her that way. It all came back, the mission, the crack to his head. Merging with his very recent reality, he was now nauseous for the changes in him since he took on the mark of Poseidon. He hoped that Chloe could live with it and forgive his mistake. He had had a concussion. He gathered himself together and headed to the main exhibit where he knew his charges would make the greatest impact, the new Green exhibit.

00000000

Chloe couldn't help but smile when she saw what A.C had ordered. She didn't know that wet suits could be so tiny. There was a bunch of baby things too with an ocean theme plus some new dive gear for his father. When she had opened all the packages she left them there, per Carly they would get some of the interns to take them to her car. She really wanted to take her to the new exhibit.

000000000

A.C stood in front of the entrance to the rain forest exhibit listening to the guide looking at the ceiling, points of contact, and exits. He then moved to the Antarctic exhibit, doing the same thing. He moved quickly. He turned a corner and slid into the shadows when he saw her, she was here.

"Oh my god this is so cool." Chloe spoke as they trudged through the exhibit. Chloe then felt the pull of Mother Nature. "Carly if you give me a minute, my bladder is now the size of the pea these days and I havta go." She spoke looking toward the restrooms.

"No problem. Let me go get you one of those funnel cakes too I saw you eyeing them. They are a great pregnancy treat." She smiled. Chloe headed toward the public restroom. "Hey why don't you use the employee locker room, the restrooms are better." She smiled.

"Thanks." Chloe spoke and diverted to the private restroom.

His heart was pounding as he watched her. His body aching in the seemingly natural way it did every time he was around her. He just wanted to get close enough to see her better. He hoped he could talk to her, tell her he was all right, beg her forgiveness and maybe get her help. He moved to the private entrance and looked around before sliding into the room.

Chloe had to hurry. There was a locker room and then a door that let to where the toilets were. The locker room itself was bathed in darkness; no one was present so she just chalked it up to energy conservation. She blasted through it and ran to the first of two stalls. When she made it without having an embarrassing accident she sighed in relief.

A.C slid the lock on the locker room door and stalked silently to the next door and pressed his ear against it. He heard the flush and the sink running. He slid behind the lockers and watched as Chloe exited and headed to the door. She reached for the door handle and the door didn't move. She tried again her hand was still on the handle when she realized she wasn't alone. Chloe sensed the other presence in the room with her and went rigid, terrified of whoever was with her. He moved like a ghost and reached to the handle as well and rested his hand on hers. "God in heaven please don't leave me now." He whispered in her ear.

Chloe gasped and the tears began to instantly fall. "Is it really you? If I turn around and you are just a figment of my over active imagination I am going to seriously be pissed." She sniffed. She heard that oh so familiar laugh, "No need to get pissed honey." He purred as his hand slide down her arm to her shoulder and then gently turned her around. She squinted in the dark to see the tall form of her husband in jeans, a sweat shirt and a ball cap. He meant to cup her cheek in his palm and kiss her but she leaped into his arms and wrapped her self around him. "Thank God," she whispered as she clung to him for dear life. He purred to her in Atlantean, rubbing her back and moving backwards toward the bench in the locker room and sat down. HE felt her tears on his neck and it broke his heart.

"I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry."

"Been…..for days….worried…doctor…..missed….."

He managed to find strength in his legs and stand and move her into the restroom and placed her onto the counter. He pulled back and stared into her eyes under the brim of his ball cap.

"Doctor? " He asked worried. She nodded but couldn't bring herself to tell him she wanted no she NEEDED to touch him to make sure he was hale and hearty. She bit her lower lip, and moved to slide her hands under his sweatshirt and touched his skin. He closed his eyes and groaned. "God, I missed that."

"Me too…what happened?" she asked as she moved her hands to the waist of his jeans and slid her index finger along the rim. His hips bucked forward involuntarily.

"I…." he started as she reached for the button of his button fly. "Hit on the head." he groaned as she held him over his briefs. "Captured…" he groaned as she began to squeeze him gently. "Baby I don't have enough blood in my brain to finish talking." He spoke as held her wrist still and pulled her hand free of his length. He then reached to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She had definitely grown more voluptuous with the pregnancy. "Oh sweetheart, you're gorgeous." He spoke and reached for her and cupped her breasts that were barely contained by her bra. She reached for his ball cap and flicked it off his head, wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss so hot they could have set the fire sprinklers off. He pulled her forward so she was trapped in his embrace. He pulled back from the kiss long enough to peel off his sweat shirt. She then turned her hands loose on the expanse of his chest.

He reached for the button on her capris and undid it. His urgency was solely on his body's deprivation of her; of not having her skin against his, her mouth within inches of his. He missed her like the drought starved desert missed the rain. In minutes she was wrapped around his body naked from the waist down. He stood as held her with one arm and slid his briefs down with the other. She was then sheathing him in the next breath and he growled in triumph. "Missed you so damn much." She purred in his ear as she nibbled as the lobe.

"I'm here." He purred as he used the awesome strength of his legs to piston in and out of her. They came within minutes and it was hot, exhilarating and soul binding. His had to place her on the edge of the counter, his legs weak from the pleasure. She panted as she clung to him.

"I feel more like myself now." She whispered.

"Me too." He spoke as her heard and felt her gasp. "What the hell is this, Orin?" she asked as she held the band on his ear between her thumb and first finger. He groaned and closed his eyes. His legs mostly recovered he gently slid from her and pulled up his briefs and his jeans. After buttoning up he grabbed a paper towel moistened it with warm water and cleaned her up then pulled her clothes back into place. "You're scaring me by not saying anything you realize that."

"Sorry, but." He spoke and turned his back so she could see the tattoo.

"YOU GOT A TATTOO?" she spoke angrily.

"It's a very long story, baby," he spoke. "And one I won't have time to complete if you interrupt. Can you please just hear me out?" he asked and Chloe nodded.

He then proceeded to explain what happened with the mission. How he was enthralled by the siren, how she took his memories from him. He mentioned dreaming of her and his father and how in his dreams she seemed to be fighting for him.

"The further I got from her the weaker her hold was on me. I remembered everything when I got here and bless my luck to find you here." He smiled and cupped her face.

"She convinced you that you two were married?" she asked nervous. "Did you…I mean…." She couldn't face him.

"No, I most certainly didn't sleep with her. She tried to convince me we had. She says she has a picture of us naked together to send to you. But even under her control, it didn't at all feel natural being with her. Not as natural as it feels to BE with you."

"What does she want?"

"It's complicated." He spoke looking at his watch. HE was running out of time to get back and not rouse her suspicions. "I'm running out of time, I have to get back to her?"

"What? Why? I have you back we have the team, we can…"

"I can't. I have to stop her from her goal. One way or another."

"And what about the earring and tattoo?" she asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Those?" he sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "Ask Namor, he can fill you in on that. What I am here for is to scope out this place to place charges and cause a catastrophic disaster."'

"What?"

"I know right?" he shook his head. "But I can't. I bought a tablet to draw up the plans. All the charges will be non-lethal. But I have to convince her."

"Why A.C? What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

He leaned and kissed her warmly. "A lot I'm afraid." He sighed. "When I get back to her, I don't know if I will lose the memory of you again. But not from here." He spoke putting her hand on his chest over his heart. "But understand I'm not with her willingly."

"I don't understand, this makes no sense." She spoke getting angry.

"I'm sorry honey." He whispered. "I will have to come back here with her. And we will have to be pretending that we are newlyweds. It's not real. I promise you that. I could never betray you that way. I will lose my tablet; if you find it you will have the plans."

"I don't understand," she began to cry again and he just held her.

"I know and I know I'm an ass for it, but please, I need your brilliant mind on this." He asked and Chloe nodded weakly and then rested her hand on her abdomen. His expression went from apologetic to concerned. "You mentioned the doctor, are you and the baby ok?" he asked. Chloe's face flushed and she hopped off the counter and walked away from him.

"Chloe?" he asked. She wiped at her eyes and he put his hands on her shoulders and massaged gently. "Please." he whispered. She turned and scowled.

"I'm so scared." She blurted and the blood drained from his face.

"Oh god what is it?" he spoke trying to move to hold her but she just pushed him away.

"Twins Damnit, we're having freaking twins!" she shouted and rushed from the room back to the locker room. A.C was stunned. No he was flabbergasted. There were no twins in his family, and as far as he knew not in Chloe's either.

He picked up his sweat shirt and pulled it on. He then put his ball cap back in place. He took a few deep breaths and went to find his wife. Chloe was sitting on the bench in the dark bawling her eyes out. He sighed and went and knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Chloe." He spoke trying to sooth her. She refused to look at him. "Baby." He spoke again. She looked up at him and his heart stopped.

"Not for one minute do I want you to think that I'm not so extraordinarily amazed by you being pregnant but with twins it's a miracle. I get your scared and this is a craptastic time for me to be away from you physically, but I am with you here." He spoke placing his hand over her heart. I promise to spend the rest of my days making this up you. And right now, this mission is probably one of the most important of my life….our lives. I need you baby. I need you so much." He spoke and leaned and kissed her. "I promise to move the oceans to get back to you to be with you and our children. I swear on my father….Thaddeus. " He sighed. "Don't give up on me, please." He sighed.

She sniffed and hugged him. "I can't." she spoke looking him the eye and smiling. "I'm kinda hopelessly in love with ya."

"Me too." He spoke kissing her again. He looked at his watch. "I have to go. I have never ever not wanted to do anything more in my life then leave your right now. But if I don't…." he just bit the bullet "She promised to hurt you however she could."

"That's what she's holding over you? ME?" she asked. "I can have Clark…."

"No sweet heart, if it were that simple I would have dragged you back to the tower immediately." He smirked.

"Talk to Namor, talk to my uncle, but please don't give up on me. I will be back with you soon." He spoke crossing his fingers in his head. Once she found out of the bargain with Poseidon she may discover he wasn't worth the fuss. She nodded and grabbed him by the collar of his sweat shirt and pulled him into another salacious kiss.

"I like the earring, it's different. Ink? Well on you? It's just hot." She smiled. "I love you I love you I love you." She whispered.

"I love you so much to honey. And to my pleasant surprise, I got to where I was going, and here you were." He kissed her one more time and with lead feet he stood up and snuck out of the locker room after unlocking the door. Chloe sat for a minute trying to settle the maelstrom in her head. She needed to leave, to get back to the Tower and she needed to figure out how to save her husband.


End file.
